Zurück ins Leben
by LiaClermont
Summary: Als Hermine nach der großen Schlacht aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht, stürzt sie sich auf ihr neues Leben. Nicht alle kommen so gut mit den Veränderungen klar. Schon gar nicht, wenn Hermine als Lebensretterin gefeiert wird. Snanger, Sermione
1. 1

Zurück ins Leben

1

"Autsch." Hermine wimmerte leise. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie sank sanft auf das weiche Kissen unter ihr zurück, als jemand ihren Arm berührte.

"Langsam. Schön unten bleiben."

"Poppy, sind Sie das?" Verwundert fragte sich Hermine, wie sie in den Krankenflügel gekommen war. Sie hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, sich an etwas zu erinnern.

"Ja, das bin ich. Ruhen Sie sich aus, bald geht es Ihnen besser", munterte die Heilerin sie zuversichtlich auf.

"Was ist denn passiert? Wieso ist es so dunkel?"

"Es hat Sie ganz schön erwischt. Da Sie sich unbedingt schonen müssen, habe ich Ihre Augen verbundenen. Sie werden schneller gesund, wenn Sie stillhalten. Bis dahin müssen Sie jede Anstrengung vermeiden."

"Auch das Blinzeln?", fragte Hermine höhnisch. Sie war nicht zufriedengestellt, obwohl die Heilerin es sicher nur gut mit ihr meinte. "Was ist denn passiert, Poppy?"

"Sie haben Ihre gesamte Magie aufgewendet, um Professor Snape das Leben zu retten. Das war vor drei Monaten", erklärte Poppy ruhig.

Hermine setzte sich trotz der Kopfschmerzen ruckartig auf und riss an dem Verband. "Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass ich die ganze Zeit geschlafen habe?"

Die Erinnerung, die sich ausgeklinkt hatte, als sie in der Heulenden Hütte, wo sie Snape am Leben gehalten hatte, vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war, setzte auf einen Schlag wieder ein. Ihre Schule war nach dem Mord ihres Schulleiters in die Hände der Todesser gefallen und sie war mit Harry und Ron abgetaucht, um die letzten Horkruxe zu finden, die sie zerstören mussten. Diese hatte Voldemort erschaffen, um unsterblich zu sein. Mächtiger als jeder andere Zauberer, war er zum Schrecken von ganz Großbritannien geworden. Dann kehrten die Freude nach Hogwarts zurück und es gab einen schrecklichen Kampf. In der Heulenden Hütte fanden sie Voldemort und belauschten ihn bei einem Gespräch mit Snape. Als Voldemort beschloss, dass er Snape nicht mehr brauchte, griff Hermine in letzter Minute ein, um dem sterbenden Mann das Leben zu retten. Allerdings zweifelte sie an der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung. Snape war ein Todesser, ein Anhänger Voldemorts, und der Mörder ihres Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore.

Poppy seufzte laut und half ihr mit dem Verband. "Das haben Sie. Willkommen zurück, Miss Granger."

Die Heilerin lächelte freundlich, doch das Tageslicht brannte in Hermines Augen und sie hob die Hand davor. Sie sah, dass sich im Krankenflügel seit ihrem letzten Besuch nichts groß verändert hatte, abgesehen davon, dass sich auf einem weißen Tisch an der Wand vor ihrem Bett bunte Blumensträuße und Grußkarten türmten. Waren die alle für sie?

"Was ist mit Harry und Ron? Geht es ihnen gut?"

"Es geht ihnen gut. Sie kommen jeden Tag und besuchen Sie."

"Wie ist es für uns ausgegangen?", fragte Hermine erleichtert, während sie sich weiter umsah. Mehrere Betten standen im Zimmer, aber keines war belegt, soweit sie erkennen konnte. "Gibt es noch viele Verletzte?"

Poppy war nun zerknirscht. "Wollen Sie sich nicht noch etwas ausruhen, bevor Sie alles aufholen?"

"Ich hab genug geschlafen" sagte Hernine und rümpfte die Nase. "Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist."

"Wie Sie wollen. Es sind immer noch Verletzte im St. Mungo's Hospital, die meisten jedoch nicht wegen körperlicher Schäden. Deshalb hat man Sie im Schloss gelassen, wo Sie in Ruhe genesen konnten. Die Betroffenen leiden sehr unter den Auswirkungen. Schläfstörungen, Angstzustände, Schreikrämpfe und noch viel mehr. Aber wir haben gesiegt. Ihre Freunde haben die Aufgabe erfüllt, die Professor Dumbledore für sie hatte, jetzt braucht es Zeit, um alles aufzuarbeiten. Hogwarts wurde stark beschädigt, doch die Schule hat ihre Tore für alle geöffnet, die Hilfe brauchen. Glücklicherweise gehen die Arbeiten gut voran und ab September findet wieder der Unterricht statt."

"Woher wissen Sie von der Aufgabe?", erkundigte sich Hermine distanziert. Auch sie würde alles erst noch verarbeiten müssen, aber sie wollte nicht im Dunkeln bleiben. Davon hatte sie genug. Seit sie, Harry und Ron Hogwarts verlassen hatten, war sie in lauter Heimlichkeiten verstrickt gewesen. Dumbledore hatte Harry in seinem letzten Schuljahr erklärt, wie Voldemort unsterblich geworden war und ihm die Aufgabe übertragen, ihn zu töten. Er hatte auch darauf bestanden, dass Harry niemandem außer Hermine und Ron etwas sagte, was zu Komplikation geführt hatte. Sie knetete im Schoß ihre Hände. Sie hätten wirklich Hilfe nötig gehabt.

"Mr Potter hat sein Schweigen gebrochen. Wir wissen, was Sie in diesen vielen einsamen Monaten geleistet haben. Aber es gibt einiges, das Sie nicht wissen." Poppys Stimme wechselte von mütterlich zu belehrend, was Hermine missfiel. Sie mochte diese Ahnungslosigkeit gar nicht. "Das ist keine leichte Kost, Miss Granger."

"Dann sagen Sie es mir bitte. Ich kann nicht ewig in diesem Bett bleiben. Ich möchte alles wissen."

Die Heilerin gab mit säuerlicher Miene nach. "Als Sie in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden wurden, waren Sie fast tot. Erinnern Sie sich daran, was Sie getan haben?"

"Sie sagten, ich habe Snape gerettet. Daran erinnere ich mich. Ich habe es jedenfalls versucht, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es gelingt."

"Es ist Ihnen gelungen. Er lebt. Wissen Sie noch, was in Ihnen vorging, als Sie beschlossen haben, ihn zu retten?"

"Ich hab nicht lange nachgedacht. Ich war schockiert. Voldemort wollte ihn töten und hat ihn verwundet und sterbend zurückgelassen. Harry, Ron und ich hatten uns in der Heulenden Hütte versteckt, wo Voldemort mit Snape redete. Auf einmal wurde Snape von ihm angegriffen und Voldemorts Schlange Nagini sollte Snape töten. Wir wussten, dass Snape ein Todesser war, aber wir wollten ihn nicht eigenhändig für den Mord an Dumbledore bestrafen. Er sollte vor den Zaubergamot kommen und seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Wir sind zu ihm, als Voldemort mit Nagini weg war, und da erkannte uns Snape. Er wollte Harry etwas mitteilen. Aber er war so schwer verletzt, dass er Harry mit Magie Erinnerungen von ihm gab."

"Sehr wichtige Erinnerungen", warf Poppy ein, "die beweisen, dass Professor Snape kein Todesser ist."

"Wie bitte?" Sie konnte ihre Verblüffung nicht unterdrücken. "Harry hat Snape den Tödlichen Fluch sprechen hören und Dumbledore fallen sehen. Er ist tot. Snape ist der Mörder."

"Sie haben wirklich viel verpasst", sagte Poppy und setzte sich, nachdem sie rasch Hermines Vitalwerte überprüft hatte, auf einen Stuhl an ihr Bett. "Alles normal. Sind Sie müde?"

"Keine Spur." Aber sie war umso aufgeregter. "Können Sie mich bitte nicht länger auf die Folter spannen? Wie kann Snape kein Todesser sein?"

"Für jemanden, der so eine lange Auszeit hatte, sind Sie sehr schnell auf dem Damm."

"Ihre gute Pflege bewirkt Wunder", lobte Hermine gut gemeint. Ihr Kopf schmerzte noch etwas, aber viel wichtiger war für sie, alles aufzuholen, was sie verpasst hatte.

"Na, dann werde ich Ihre Gedächtnislücken mal füllen. Professor Snape hat uns alle an der Nase rumgeführt. Aber nicht allein. Er hatte ein Abkommen mit Professor Dumbledore. Sie haben seinen Tod geplant."

"Wer macht denn sowas?", rief Hermine erschrocken dazwischen.

"Jemand, der Horkruxe finden wollte, sich dabei einen tödlichen Fluch zuzog und daran sowie gestorben wäre."

Hermine saß wie gebannt in ihrem Bett und hörte zu. Langsam hob sich für sie der Schleier. Der Horkrux, der für den Fluch verantwortlich war, war ein mit einem von Voldemorts Seelenstücken bestückter, alter Ring. Dumbledore hatte ihn gefunden und ihn anprobiert. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen, aber jeder macht mal einen Fehler und da Dumbledore ein langes Leben gehabt hatte, fand er sich mit seinem baldigen Tod ab. Um Snape als seinen Nachfolger in Hogwarts einzusetzen, und damit Voldemort seinem Todesser auch wirklich vertraute, wollte er sich von ihm töten lassen. Alles musste echt aussehen. Dass der Clou gelang, zeigte sich, als Harry und die Todesser darauf hereinfielen. Alle hielten Snape für einen gewissenlosen Killer.

"Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir ihm Unrecht getan haben, wird mir schlecht. Wie hat Harry es aufgefasst?", fragte Hermine mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. Wie sollte sie damit fertigwerden, dass sie ihn so gehasst hatte, obwohl er nicht anders konnte: Dumbledore hatte nicht nur von Harry Stillschweigen verlangt, sondern auch von Snape.

"Mr Potter hat den Irrtum alsbald aus der Welt geräumt und Severus wurde vom Zaubergamot von der Mordanklage freigesprochen. Weil er rehabilitiert ist, kann Professor Snape seinen Beruf als Lehrer weiterführen."

Hermine setzte sich in den Kopf, erstmal nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob das Letzte eine gute Entscheidung war. Snape als Lehrer war nicht gerade ein Traum gewesen. Aber immerhin war er kein Todesser und das war positiv, denn nun musste sie sich nicht vorwerfen, einen Killer gerettet zu haben.

Poppy überzeugte sich ein weiteres Mal von Hermines Wohlbefinden. Sie zeigte sich zufrieden. "Die Kopfschmerzen werden Sie noch länger begleiten. Erst wenn Ihre Magie vollständig zurückgekehrt ist, hört es auf. Das kann in zwei Wochen oder zwei Monaten sein."

"Es wird schon gehen. Glauben Sie, ich kann im September wieder zur Schule?"

"Aus meiner Sicht spricht nichts dagegen. Sie haben so viel Talent, dass die Einschränkung nicht auffallen sollte. Lassen Sie es nur langsam angehen, dann wird das schon."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Kurz hatte sie schon Panik gehabt. Sie selbst konnte es fast nicht mehr erwarteten, wieder die Schulbank zu drücken. Harry und Ron würden ihr das bestimmt ausreden wollen und sie bitten, mit ihnen Auror zu werden. Sie hatten sich oft darüber unterhalten, als sie Abends beim Essen gesessen und die reiche Auswahl des Buffets vermisst hatten, das eine der vielen Besonderheiten ihrer Schule war. Aber Hermine wusste, wo sie hingehörte. Hogwarts bot ihr Stabilität und das war das Beste, was sie für sich nach dem verkorksten letzten Jahr tun konnte. Erst dann würde sie sich um die anderen Angelegenheiten kümmern, wie etwa ihre Eltern, die sie vor dem Abtauchen mit Harry und Ron vor den Todessern in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Sie führten ihr Leben weit weg von Großbritannien und standen unter Zaubern, die Hermine zu ihrem Schutz eingesetzt hatte.

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, werde ich Professor McGonagall berichten, dass Sie wach sind. Sie wird mit Ihnen reden wollen. Meinetwegen können Sie sich inzwischen kurz die Beine vertreten. Aber das Zimmer verlassen Sie nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie noch einige Tage in Hogwarts bleiben und sich jeden zweiten von mir untersuchen lassen. Ich werde einen Hauselfen bitten, ein eigenes Zimmer im Gryffindorturm für Sie herzurichten. Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen gibt es wie gewohnt und zu den üblichen Zeiten in der Großen Halle. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden."

Hermine war sofort mit allem einverstanden. Während sie wartete, setzte sie vorsichtig die Füße aus dem Bett und tastete sich Schritt für Schritt voran zu dem Tisch mit den Grußkarten. Schwer zu ertragen war, wie schwach sie sich fühlte. Ihre Füße konnten sie kaum die wenigen Meter transportieren, aber mit etwas Geduld und der Hilfe eines Stuhls schaffte sie es. Gerührt betrachtete sie die vielen frischen Blumen und einige der Karten. Die Resonanz der Zaubererschaft war riesig. Sie wurde überhäuft mit Dankschreiben und Genesungswünschen.

Poppy blieb verschwunden, als Professor McGonagall hereinkam. Ihr Gesicht hatte ein paar mehr Falten und das Grau in ihren schwarzen Haaren hatte sich ebenfalls stärker durchgesetzt, aber sie wiederzusehen, war gut.

Sie umarmten sich und McGonagall half Hermine zurück zu ihrem Bett. "Poppy sagt, Sie dürfen das Zimmer verlassen, wenn Sie wollen. Sie lässt ein eigenes für Sie herrichten."

"Vielen Dank. Ich möchte Ihnen aber auch nicht zur Last fallen."

"Nicht der Rede wert", winkte McGonagall ab. "Wir haben viele Gäste und viele helfende Hände, die sich um alles kümmern. Die meisten Professoren sind hier und die Bauaufsicht des Ministeriums. Es herrscht ein ganz schöner Trubel."

Hermine nickte höflich. Das flache Lächeln der Professorin erweckte den Eindruck, dass sie die Sachlage besser darstellte als sie war. McGonagall musste erschöpft sein, nachdem sie es im Schloss noch mit zwei anderen Todessern zu tun hatten, die von Voldemort als neue Lehrer gesandt worden waren. Als Hermine und Harry mit Ron gestritten hatten, war er weggelaufen und bei seiner Familie untergekommen. Dort hatte er erfahren, wie es um Hogwarts stand. McGonagall hatte sich mit den anderen Lehrern um ihre Schüler gekümmert, während sie unter dem Einfluss von Voldemorts Anhängern zu leiden hatten. Snape und sie waren Feinde gewesen und jetzt hatte sie als neue Schulleitung die ganze Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern und musste weiterhin mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Wie kam sie damit zurecht, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, weil sie die ganze Zeit belogen worden war?

"Ist das Schloss sehr stark beschädigt?", tastete Hermine sich voran.

"Einige Bereiche waren es. Aber jeden Tag wird es besser. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir rechtzeitig fertig werden."

"Wenn ich etwas tun kann, sagen Sie es mir. Es ist wichtig, dass Hogwarts wieder öffnet."

"Das ist es und wir freuen uns, wenn wir Sie dabeihaben", versicherte McGonagall. Sie hielt fest Hermines Blick. "Wenn Sie es wollen."

"Auf jeden Fall. Die Schule wird mir gut tun."

"Sehr schön. Wir stehen alle in Ihrer Schuld. Normalerweise tue ich das nicht, aber wenn Sie wollen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie während Ihrer Schulzeit Ihr eigenes Zimmer behalten können. Sie haben ein ganzes Jahr dafür aufgebracht, Voldemort zu zerstören."

"Dieses Angebot nehme ich gerne an", sagte Hermine dankbar. "Aber wird das nicht Gerede geben?"

"Niemand wird gezwungen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wer es tut, soll hier gut aufgehoben sein. Unsere Gemeinschaft ist sehr wichtig und Ihre Situation erfordert eine besondere Ausnahme. Ich glaube, die meisten werden es verstehen."

"Auch Ihre Kollegen?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. "Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Snape wieder unterrichten wird und wir hatten nicht gerade einen guten Draht zueinander." Diese Umschreibung traf es nicht annähernd. Snape war der unbeliebteste und strengste Lehrer, den man sich als Schüler vorstellen konnte. Hauptsächlich, weil er gewisse Schüler anderen vorzog, was keineswegs gerecht war.

"Gut, dass Sie davon sprechen. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wieso Sie Ihr Leben für einen Todesser riskiert haben. Ihre Freunde konnten es mir nicht erklären. Mr Weasley meinte, Ihnen wären die Sicherungen durchgebrannt", platzte McGonagall hitzig heraus, als schien sie schon darauf gewartet zu haben, das Thema aufzugreifen.

"Ron übertreibt manchmal. Wir waren uns nicht immer einig, aber Harry und ich hielten es für angemessen, Professor Snape vor den Zaubergamot zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert ist. Ich habe nur meinen Instinkten vertraut. Professor Snape wollte Harry etwas mitteilen und ich hatte eine Ahnung, dass es wichtig sein könnte. Vielleicht hat es einfach Klick gemacht", antwortete Hermine ehrlich, die sich ihr Handeln selbst nicht besser erklären konnte.

"Dazu gratuliere ich Ihnen. Sie scheinen den richtigen Riecher gehabt zu haben", sagte McGonagall und schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Severus hat Schreckliches durchgemacht. Von uns allen war er im größten Zwiespalt. Ich hoffe, es ist zu seinem Besten, wenn wir wieder da anknüpfen, wo wir vor dem Tag mit der Invasion der Todesser in Hogwarts waren."

Hermine brachte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf. Das war der Tag gewesen, der alles von Grund auf ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Die Todesser waren gekommen, um Voldemorts ärgsten Feind in die Ecke zu drängen, woraufhin Snape gezwungen war, Dumbledores Wunsch zu erfüllen und ihn tötete. Hermine würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Snape dadurch nur noch schwieriger geworden war.

"Machen Sie einfach das Beste draus", setzte McGonagall dezent hinterher. Sie musste vermuten, dass der Wunsch, den sie hatte, nicht zu erreichen war. Snape war unumstritten ein eigenwilliger Mensch und nicht zuletzt die vergangenen eineinhalb Jahre waren für ihn nicht einfach auszuradieren. "Wenn Sie wollen, bringe ich Sie in Ihr Zimmer. Die Blumen und Karten lassen ich Ihnen nachschicken."

Hermine bedankte sich aufrichtig und wieder umarmten sie sich. Die Freude auf Hogwarts kehrte zurück. Voldemort war zerstört und sie würde hier wieder ihr Zuhause finden, in dem sie mit ihren Freunden so glücklich gewesen war.


	2. 2

2

Wenn ihr mir eine Freude machen wollt, könnt ihr das mit eurem Feedback tun xd

Nun geht es weiter. Viel Spaß beim Schmökern!!

Nachdem Professor McGonagall ihr das Zimmer gezeigt hatte, das mit einem für Hogwarts üblichen Himmelbett, einem Tisch und Stühlen, einem Kleiderschrank, einem Bücherregal und dem Luxus eines eigenen Waschbeckens ausgestattet war, ging Hermine zum Fenster und riss es auf. Sie hatte sich, als sie mit Harry und Ron abgetaucht war, an Frischluft gewöhnt. Mehr als ein Zeltdach über dem Kopf und ihre paar Habseligkeiten hatten sie nicht gehabt, denn um nicht in die Hände von Todessern zu fallen, waren sie ständig auf Achse gewesen, und hatten in Wäldern und an Küstenstreifen ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.

Freundlich begrüßte sie die warme Brise, die ins Zimmer wehte, und der blaue Spätsommerhimmel. Hermine würde bis zum Herbsteinbruch so viel davon kosten, wie sie kriegen konnte.

Plopp. Einer der Hauselfen stand im Zimmer, legte Hermines Handtasche und ihren Rucksack ab. Weg war er wieder, bevor sie sich bedanken konnte. Sie mochte die hilfsbereiten Elfen. Mit einigen war sie befreundet und sie hatten das Schloss emsig gegen die eindringenden Todesser verteidigt. Merlin, hoffentlich waren sie alle wohlauf.

Es war grausig, aber Hermine wusste, dass ihr das noch bevorstand. Sie hatte drei Monate verschlafen, um sich von ihrer Überanstrengung zu erholen. Während ihre Freunde sich langsam an den Alltag gewöhnt hatten, war alles an ihr vorbeigezogen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie den Kampf gewonnen hatten und Voldemort endlich zerstört war. Wie es Rons Familie, ihren Mitschülern oder den anderen Lehrern ging, ob sie noch lebten, davon wusste sie nichts. Sie rechnete jedoch fest damit, dass Harry und Ron sie bald besuchen und ihr alles erzählen würden. Spätestens dann wusste sie es. Bis dahin wollte sie gar nicht daran denken.

Hermine schüttete den Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf den Teppich, der in der Mitte ihres Zimmers den Fußboden bedeckte. Die Tasche war so verzaubert, dass sie ein sehr viel größeres Fassungsvermögen hatte, als man vermuten würde. Darin waren ihre ganzen Sachen aufbewahrt, die sie unterwegs mitgehabt hatte. Ordentlich packte sie ihre Kleidung in den Schrank. Jemand musste sie während ihrer langen Auszeit gewaschen haben, denn sie duftete nicht mehr nach Natur und Zelt, sondern nach Lavendel. Ihre Bücher räumte sie in das Regal. Es war ziemlich geräumig und das hatte sie bestimmt Poppy zu verdanken. Die Lehrer wussten, dass Hermine ein Büchernarr war. Als sie alles verstaut hatte, legte sie sich ins Bett, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Ihr Körper würde sich erst wieder an die tägliche Arbeit gewöhnen müssen.

Es war Nachmittag, als Hermine erwachte. Das Mittagessen hatte sie verpasst, aber das machte nichts. Sie wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, ging zum Waschbecken und erfrischte und frisierte sich. Danach tauschte sie ihren Morgenmantel und den Schlafanzug gegen ein weißes T-Shirt und eine kurze Jeans und schlüpfte statt in Pantoffel in Turnschuhe.

Unternehmungslustig verließ sie den Turm, in dem das Haus Gryffindor seine Schlafräume hatte. Sie wollte sich ein bisschen umsehen und ein Bild von den Arbeiten machen, die am Schloss gemacht wurden.

"Schön, Sie so munter zu sehen", sagte die Fette Dame mit ungewöhnlich guter Laune.

"Danke, gleichfalls", erwiderte Hermine. "Können Sie mir bitte das Passwort verraten? Wenn ich zurückkomme, brauche ich es." Als McGonagall sie hergebracht hatte, waren sie ohne durchgekommen.

"Ausnahmsweise", flötete die Fette Dame in voller Fahrt. "Es ist ganz einfach: Wiederauferstehung."

"Sehr passend." Grinsend bedankte Hermine sich und ging los, um das Schloss zu erkunden.

Der erste Eindruck war positiv, McGonagall hatte also nicht übertrieben. Hier und da waren noch größere Reparaturen nötig, aber die wichtigsten Räume sahen intakt aus. Die Große Halle, die Bibliothek, die Klassenzimmer.

Mehrmals konnte sie unterwegs Fachleute vom Ministerium beobachten, die Baupläne in den Händen hatten und Zauberstäbe schwangen. Auch freiwilligen Helfern und einigen Lehrern begegnete sie. Flitwick und Sprout waren gerade dabei, den Innenhof zu restaurieren. Sie unterbrachen ihre Arbeit.

"Miss Granger, wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich der Zauberkunstlehrer.

"Ganz hervorragend. Ich freue mich, Sie alle zu sehen."

Als sie nach kurzem Smalltalk fragte, ob sie sich nützlich machen konnte, verneinten sie einstimmig und Hermine bekam den Eindruck, dass es sich dabei um eine abgesprochene Sache handelte. Sie hatte es schon so erwartet. Poppy und McGonagall überschlugen sich ja richtig in ihrer Fürsorge.

"Genießen Sie den schönen Tag", schlug Flitwick munter vor.

"Wir schaffen das schon. Gehen Sie lieber zum See und tanken Sie etwas Sonne", meinte Professor Sprout.

Also ging Hermine nach draußen. Die größte Sorge galt zwei Türmen, da vor ihnen die meisten Helfer versammelt waren. Aber sogar von dort betrachtet stellte sie fest, dass alles zeitig fertig werden würde, wenn die Arbeiten so gut vorankamen wie McGonagall gesagt hatte.

Zerstreut ließ sie sich treiben und gelangte zu Hagrids Hütte, wo sie von seinem großen Hund begrüßt wurde, der ihr mit nasser Zunge übers Gesicht leckte.

"Wenn das mal nicht Hermine Granger ist. Du, weg da, Fang."

Hagrid stand in der Tür und breitete die Arme aus, um sie zu umarmen.

"Willst du was essen? Ich hab gebacken", bot er freundlich an.

"Danke, aber ich hab keinen Hunger." Hermine hielt sich absichtlich zurück. Hagrids Backkünste waren mit Vorsicht zu genießen und sie wollte sich nicht den Magen verderben, nachdem sie ewig nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Sie setzten sich vor seiner Hütte in den Halbschatten. Während Fang den Schmetterlingen hinterherlief, ließ sich Hermine von dem großen gutmütigen Halbriesen erzählen.

"Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und Fred Weasley." Tränen bildeten sich in den dunklen Käferaugen und liefen in seinen buschigen Bart. "Sie haben's nicht geschafft."

Hermine schloss sich der Trauer des Halbriesen an und zusammen weinten sie über den Tod ihrer Freunde.

"Weiß Harry, dass du wach bist? Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dich wieder zurück zu haben."

"Ich freue mich auch auf ihn. McGonagall hat ihm bestimmt schon eine Eule geschickt."

Es war nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis ihre Freunde sie besuchen würden. Die Zeit bis dahin wollte sie nutzen, um Kraft zu tanken, Sonnenvitamine und Wärme. Es zog sie noch weiter.

Nun war es soweit. Das dumme Granger-Gör wach, Minerva auf der Suche nach ihm. Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug nach draußen fliehen, wo sie ihn nicht vermutete. In seinen Räumen oder in den Kerkern ja, aber nicht im blendend hellen Sonnenlicht. Aber dort war es auch nicht besser. Überall wurden Reparaturen vorgenommen und wo er auch hinkam, begegnete er seinen Kollegen oder Arbeitern vom Ministerium, die ihn kritisch musterten. Obwohl der Krieg gewonnen und zu ihren Gunsten ausgegangen war, wurde er noch immer von manchen behandelt wie der Killer von Dumbledore.

Er ging achtlos an ihnen vorbei wie er auch sonst jedem aus dem Weg ging, suchte sich einen der Pfade, die vom Schloss wegführten. Die Sonne meinte es gut, aber da es in seinen Räumen im Keller im Sommer sehr kühl war, hatte er seine Alltagsrobe angelegt und kam ins Schwitzen. Erst am See wehte ein erfrischender Wind übers Wasser. Eine Wohltat mit großer Anziehungskraft.

Er blieb auf den Hacken stehen und seine schwarze Robe flatterte um seine Knöchel, als er nicht weit von ihm sie entdeckte.

Hermine plumpste gedankenlos ins Gras, rollte ihr T-Shirt bis zum BH auf und machte seitwärts einen Knoten hinein. Genüsslich streckte sie sich aus und schloss die Augen. Keine Minute lag sie da, als sich bei wolkenlosem Himmel ein Schatten über ihren Körper legte.

"Da ist sie. Meine Retterin. Unvorteilhafterweise habe ich keine Blumen zur Hand."

Was bei Merlin war das? Snape draußen am See konnte nur eine Fata Morgana sein. Aber dieses Schnarren ... das war einfach einzigartig.

"Woha! Professor Snape!" Sie schreckte hoch und schirmte ihre Augen vor der Sonne ab. Snape war ziemlich groß und sie musste sich den Hals verdrehen, um zu ihm hinaufsehen zu können. Er hatte sich fast nicht verändert. Wohl gealtert, was nach einem solchen Jahr kein Wunder war. Alle hatten sie schwer zu tragen gehabt.

"Ja, der bin ich", sagte er schneidend und der gleiche herablassende Ton von früher war in seiner Stimme. Vorteilhafterweise starrte er direkt in ihre Augen, sodass er ihr bauchfreies Outfit nicht zu bemerken schien. Vielleicht irrte sie auch, denn plötzlich hatte er nichts mehr zu sagen. Kurz war sein blasses Gesicht auf ihren Arm gerichtet, wo in ihre Haut das Schimpfwort Schlammblut geritzt war. Dann machte er eine Kehrtwende und eilte davon, einen leisen Fluch auf seinen Lippen.

Beschämt notierte Hermine sein Verhalten. Die Narben waren ein Andenken an den Krieg.

Nach ein paar Schritten rauschte er zu ihr zurück. "Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

"Bitte?" Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit hätte es auch getan.

"Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm", polterte Snape.

"Sie halten nicht viel von Menschlichkeit, oder? Jeder hätte das getan", murmelte sie zerknirscht.

"Menschlichkeit." Hämisch grinste er sie an: "Ihre Freunde waren ausnahmsweise klüger. Ich war bei vollem Bewusstsein und Potter machte nicht den Eindruck, sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen zu wollen, um einem Feind das seine zu retten."

Stolz straffte Hermine die Schultern. "Harrys Magie war für Voldemort bestimmt. Meine nicht."

"Sie glauben wohl, Sie haben mir einen Gefallen getan", spuckte er herzlos aus.

Aber er konnte sie nicht verletzen. Nichts war so eindeutig wie dieser Zustand, in dem er sich nicht zu helfen wusste. "Ich glaube, Sie haben ein Problem damit, dass jemand etwas für Sie getan hat", sagte sie. "Noch niemand war bereit, sein Leben für Ihres aufs Spiel zu setzen."


	3. 3

3

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

"Reserviert, Harry. Sehr reserviert. Ich meine, sieht ihm das nicht ähnlich? Wann war er mal nett oder sein Umgangston nicht so, dass man ihn nicht gegen eine Wand schleudern wollte?"

"Früher hätte ich das auch gedacht", antwortete Harry. Verständnisvoll hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und Hermine vermutete, dass er seinen verträumten Blick aus Snapes Erinnerungen zog. "Wenn du Dankbarkeit von ihm erwartest, das ist noch mindestens hundert Jahre zu früh."

"Du hast ja recht. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil und wenn du Snape verteidigst, dann aus gutem Grund."

"Sei nicht so voreilig mit deiner Vergebung. Ich habe uns blind in die Irre geführt, weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Jetzt willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen!", rief Hermine hitzig und wurde dafür mit einem pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf bestraft. So viele Infos an einem Tag waren kaum zu ertragen. Ins Schulleiterbüro wollte sie demnächst auch noch, da sie mit Dumbledore dringend ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte. Verdrießlich murrte sie: "Wer hat uns das eingebrockt? Sag nicht, du stehst immer noch voll hinter Dumbledore."

"Ich habe ihm meine Meinung schon gesagt. Ich bin nicht mehr so leichtgläubig, da drauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Hermine tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie waren alle von Dumbledore an der Nase rumgeführt worden und Harry war ja wohl der Letzte, dem sie vorwerfen konnte, leichtgläubig zu sein. "Du hast mir noch gar nichts von dir und Snape erzählt. Habt ihr schon miteinander gesprochen?"

"Ich habe zu großen Respekt vor ihm, also nein. Er war so mutig. Zuerst war ich seinetwegen überfordert, dann tat er mir leid und ich fühle mich immer noch manchmal mies."

"Wofür? Weil er in diesem Zwiespalt war? McGonagalls Worte, nicht meine."

"Halt dich fest, Hermine - ich hab es nur Ginny und Ron erzählt, weil es mir so nahegeht."

"Hört sich ja ganz schön übel an, aber mich kann heute nichts mehr schocken", meinte Hermine.

Harry hielt besorgt inne. "Langer Tag, oder? Du musst es dir nicht heute anhören, wenn es zu viel für dich wird."

"Ich hab jede Menge aufzuholen. Aber das kriege ich hin, also raus mit der Sprache", ermunterte sie ihn.

Er entspannte sich wieder. "Dann ist's ja gut. Kommen wir zu deiner Frage. Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, wieso Snape kein Todesser mehr sein wollte?"

"Nein." Dazu hatte sich noch nicht die richtige Gelegenheit ergeben. "Wieso?"

"Man hört nicht einfach damit auf. Voldemort ist tot und trotzdem gibt es noch Anhänger von ihm. Die meisten sind inzwischen in Askaban, aber ob wir alle finden werden, weiß der Himmel."

"Was hat das denn mit Snape zu tun?", wollte Hermine verwundert wissen.

"Sehr viel", sagte Harry kleinlaut. "Snape ist in meine Mutter verliebt gewesen. Sie waren im gleichen Jahrgang und als sie noch Kinder waren, waren sie befreundet."

"Ach du dickes Ei. Dann hatte James ja allen Grund, ihn zu hassen", warf Hermine konsterniert ein. Ihr Kopf spulte einen an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Liebesfilm ab, den sie vor Jahren mit ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. "Hat Snape versucht, ihm Lily auszuspannen?"

"Nein, so ist es nicht gewesen. Dad war schon gemein zu ihm, bevor sich meine Eltern verliebten. Er hatte keinen Grund dafür. Er war einfach gemein, weil Snape da war. Dad hatte es immer leicht und war immer überall beliebt und Snape nicht. Er hat nicht so leicht Freunde gefunden", klärte Harry sie auf.

Hermine wurde rot und senkte den Kopf, um ihre Wangen hinter ihren Locken zu verstecken. Was sie Snape am See gesagt hatte, war aus einem Reflex heraus passiert. Wie sollte sie denn wissen, dass sie damit den Vogel abschoss?

Harry seufzte in der Stille. "Armer Mann."

"Ja", sagte Hermine pflichtbewusst und rang sich ein trauriges Lächeln ab. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, wie ihre erste Begegnung mit Snape wirklich verlaufen war und sie wollte es ihm auch nicht unter die Nase reiben. Jahrelang hatte sie sich sein Gemecker über ihn angehört, wo noch alles für Snape gesprochen hatte. Snape ist so unfair! Wieso vertraut Dumbledore ihm eigentlich? Snape, Snape, Snape ... Sie dachten immer, an der Feindschaft zwischen ihm und James hätte Snape die Schuld gehabt. Dass es noch viel komplexer war, konnte keiner wissen. Aber Harry störte es nicht. Er wollte seinen Frieden mit dem Mann. Warum also Zwietracht sähen, wo sich endlich eine dünne Schicht frisches, unschuldiges Grün aus der Erde gekämpft hatte? Wenn Harry, nachdem er durch Snapes persönliche Erinnerungen geläutet worden war, seinen Frieden mit dem ollen Stinkstiefel machen wollte, nur zu. Sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Aber deshalb vor Snape in die Knie gehen? Sie dachte gar nicht daran. Die Messer waren gewetzt.

"Es ist gleich sieben. Wollen wir dann rein gehen?" Er erhob sich von der Stufe der Treppe, wo sie unterhalb des Portals in der schwächer werdenden Sonne gesessen hatten, und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

"Ich bin nicht so schwach, dass ich nicht ohne Hilfe gehen kann", erwiderte Hermine lachend und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

Harry zu sehen, war so gut. Drei Monate war nichts passiert. Ein langer, traumloser Schlaf, obwohl sie kleine Gedankenschnipsel hatte, von denen sie nicht wusste, wo sie herkamen. Stammten sie von früheren Träumen, von alten Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit? Es gab zu wenig Zusammenhänge und keine klaren Bilder dazu. Manchmal, wenn es ganz still war, hörte sie leise Stimmen, die nach ihr riefen, aber auch die konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Vor der Großen Halle kamen Ron und Ginny die Treppe runter. Harry hatte mit ihnen vereinbart, sich um sieben zum Abendessen zu treffen. Dafür durften die Gäste zum Anreisen den Kamin in McGonagalls Büro benutzen - nicht alle Zauberer mochten das Apparieren zur Fortbewegung. "Pünktlich auf die Minute", sagte er zufrieden.

"Mine!" Die beiden Geschwister flogen regelrecht in ihre Arme. Ginny kämpfte mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und Hermine damit, dass sie nicht für ihre Freunde da sein konnte, als sie um ihren Bruder getrauert hatte.

"Gut, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Wir haben dich echt vermisst", gab Ron zu. Sein Gesicht strahlte. Er war reifer geworden. "Ich übernehme jetzt."

Er schob Harry weg, damit sie sich bei ihm einhaken konnte. Gemeinsam traten sie in die Große Halle, wo die vier Haustische standen. Als wären Hermine, Harry und Ron nie von Hogwarts abgegangen, setzten sie sich zum Tisch von Gryffindor. Um sie waren viele Leute verteilt, die freundlich grüßten.

"Ist nicht leicht, mit einem Helden zu gehen", flüsterte Ginny ihr stolz zu. Auch das war in Zwischenzeit passiert. Erst vorhin hatte Harry ihr die Neuigkeit mitgeteilt, dass sie endlich fest zusammengekommen waren, nachdem sich ihre noch ganz frische Beziehung vor einem Jahr im Sand verlaufen hatte. "Ihr drei seid zu richtigen Helden geworden und ich wette, wenn wir uns umdrehen, reden sie über euch."

Bescheiden winkte Hermine ab. Sie war glücklich über den schönen Tag und dass ihre allerbesten Freunde gesund und munter waren. Aber eine Heldin? Das hatte sie nicht in ihrem Spiegelbild gesehen.

"Mom und Dad richten dir ihre besten Wünsche aus. Sie fragen, wann du uns besuchen kommst."

Unvermittelt schnitt Ron das an, was Hermine schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf herum geschoben hatte. Die Weasleys waren zu ihrer Familie geworden, aber sie war noch nicht bereit, sich wieder auf sie einzulassen. Zuerst wollte sie zu sich selbst finden, was ihr über ein Jahr lang nicht vergönnt gewesen war. Erschwert wurde ihr dieser Wunsch, weil es zwischen Ron und ihr gefunkt hatte. Das war jedoch vor dem Dornröschenschlaf gewesen und solange sie nicht wirklich dahinterstand, wollte sie auch gar nicht daran anknüpfen.

"Bitte grüßt sie ganz lieb von mir. Ich bin noch unschlüssig, wann ich kommen werde. Poppy lässt mich sozusagen nur auf Bewährung raus. Erstmal muss ich regelmäßig zu ihr zur Kontrolle." Jeden zweiten Tag, aber das behielt sie für sich.

Ron machte ein langes Gesicht und sah damit nicht mehr so reif aus. Er und der Rest seiner Familie hatten mit Sicherheit damit gespielt, dass sie bei ihnen wohnen werde. Verständlicherweise, denn Harry und Ron wussten, dass ihre eigene Familie nicht mehr in Großbritannien war. "Wann darfst du denn dann raus?", fragte er nach.

"Ich weiß noch nicht. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich euch natürlich besuchen", sagte Hermine schlicht.

Ron zog zweifelnd die Stirn hoch. "Besuchen? Willst du gar nicht für länger zu uns kommen? Was ist mit dem Aurortraining?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht, Ron", widerholte Hermine. "Ich will auf alle Fälle wieder zur Schule gehen. Wir haben das doch schon so oft besprochen. Ich bin eine Büchenärrin. Was soll ich da beim Aurortraining?"

Harry und Ginny zuckten die Achseln. "Jeder sollte tun, was für ihn am besten ist", sagte sie verständnisvoll. "Ihr habt ein ganzes Jahr verloren, wo ihr nur an Voldemort gedacht habt."

Hermine ergriff ihre helfende Hand und warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu, als vor ihren auf dem Tisch das Essen erschien. Dazu konnte Ron nicht nein sagen. Er ließ die Worte seiner Schwester so stehen und häufte ein großes Stück Braten mit Soße auf seinen Teller. Hermines leerer Magen knurrte schmerzhaft bei dem leckeren Duft. Sie versuchte sich zu allererst an einer dampfend heißen Kartoffel. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.


	4. 4

4

Der Abschied von Ron war etwas kühl verlaufen, aber Harry und Ginny hatten wiederholt versichert, dass sie Hermine bei allem unterstützen wollten. Sich selbst hatte sie ihre Entscheidung schon eingestanden und war bereit, sie zu verteidigen. Musste er eben sehen, wie er damit klarkäme.

Viel anspruchsvoller als ein schmollender Ron war da schon der schlecht gelaunte Professor, der am Lehrertisch gesessen und sie mit seinen zuweilen kalt wirkenden schwarzen Augen eingeschüchtert hatte. Merlin, das war wirklich kein guter Start mit Snape gewesen. Wie hoch die Chancen wohl standen, dass er sich ihre Worte nicht gemerkt hatte?

"Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf", murmelte Hermine in die Luft, als sie sich ins Bett legte. Ihr erschöpfter Körper zeigte Erbarmen und sie schlief augenblicklich ein.

Sie erwachte wieder bei hellem Tageslicht. Gähnend sah sie auf die Uhr und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Schon kurz nach zehn. Da hatte sie doch glatt über zwölf Stunden geschlafen und wieder eine Mahlzeit verpasst.

Ein Plopp ließ sie hochschrecken. Vor ihr stand ein Hauself mit einem Frühstückstablett. Er suchte nach einem Platz zum Hinstellen.

"Hallo du! Ist das für mich?", erkundigte sich Hermine freundlich.

Der Elf glubschte sie schüchtern mit seinen riesigen Augen an. "Ja Miss. Ihre Heilerin hat Sie beim Frühstück vermisst und mich mit Essen zu Ihnen geschickt. Möchten Sie im Bett frühstücken?"

"Das ist sehr nett von dir, danke. Stell es bitte auf den Tisch und richte Madam Pomfrey meine Grüße aus."

Er lächelte, kam ihrer Bitte nach und verschwand ploppend wieder.

Schlapp kroch Hermine aus dem Bett, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und machte sich über das Essen her. Schon wieder musste sie gähnen. Diese Müdigkeit war echt ätzend. Drei Monate Schlaf waren nicht ausreichend gewesen, um ihre Energiezellen wieder zu füllen. Wie es dabei um ihre Magie stand, wollte sie gar nicht wissen. Vorerst verzichtete sie darauf, sie zu testen und holte sich die Kleidung selbst aus dem Schrank. Damit und mit ihren Waschsachen ging sie zum Waschraum der Gryffindor-Mädchen und nahm eine schöne Dusche. Anschließend entwirrte sie sorgfältig ihre braunen Locken, wobei sie sich diesmal besonders lange Zeit dafür nahm, da sie sie ein Jahr lang nicht richtig beachtet hatte. Da niemand außer ihr den Turm bewohnte, durchwanderte sie ihn ungestört, öffnete die Fenster, summte ein fröhliches Lied und schaute sich genau alles an, was früher ihr Zuhause gewesen war.

Während sie mit ihren vernachlässigten Haaren beschäftigt war und ihre empfindliche Haut mit Sonnenschutz behandelte, wurde draußen schon wieder fleißig an den Reparaturen gearbeitet. Sobald sie sich stark genug fühlte, würde sie sich daran beteiligen. Bis dahin hatte sie jedoch noch einen langen Weg vor sich und wollte die sonnigen Tage nutzen, um Kraft zu tanken. Die Müdigkeit steckte tief in ihren Knochen und das war sehr verdrießlich. Wenn sie auf einem schnelleren Weg zu Kräften kommen wollte, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Aber dafür bräuchte sie Hilfe.

"Ich möchte Sie gern um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten."

Professor Snape, den sie in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch gefunden hatte, lachte humorlos auf und knurrte: "Raus hier." Sein Nervenkostüm war dünn. Unverschämt, wie sie ihm alle auflauerten. Rehabilitiert und immer noch im Gerede als der bedauernswerteste Mensch Großbritanniens.

"Bitte", sagte Hermine, die es nur mit aller Gewalt fertigbrachte, ihm in die tückischen Augen zu sehen, mit großem Ernst. "Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit."

Er schüttelte auffallend den Kopf. "Ich muss gar nichts mehr tun. Ist das nicht toll?"

Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Minerva ihm ins Gewissen geredet hatte. Er hatte sich vor ihr versteckt, aber die Alte war nicht dumm. Sie hatte bis zum Abend gewartet und ihn in seinen Räumen besucht. "Das Mindeste, was du tun kannst ..." "Du hast mich darum gebeten, zu bleiben, weil du zu wenig Lehrer hast. Aber ich muss nicht mehr unterrichten. Ich könnte mich auch zur Ruhe setzen." "Was würdest du dann tun?" "Reisen vielleicht?", hatte er schnippisch geantwortet, und sie hatte die Augen verdreht.

Hermine Granger war immer noch da und er fluchte geräuschlos. "Ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet", erinnerte sie ihn überflüssigerweise. Das hatte er noch nötig! "Als kleines Zeichen der Dankbarkeit könnten Sie mich wieder aufpäppeln. Es ist mir unangenehm, wenn ich mich so schwach fühle. Außerdem will ich bei der Renovierung helfen."

"Wenn Sie weniger helfen würden, ginge die Welt auch nicht unter", murrte er zynisch. War sie so schwer von Begriff? Er wollte nicht gerettet werden. Als Nagini ihre Zähne in ihn schlug, war es für ihn vorbei gewesen. Ihr Gift hätte ihm den Rest geben und damit gut. Er war erschöpft genug gewesen, um kampflos zu sterben. Aber diesen Wunsch hatte sie ihm genommen.

"Der Anstand verlangt es", erwiderte sie brüsk. Sehr schlau von ihr. Sie wollte es mit ihm aufnehmen.

"Der Anstand rechtfertigt nicht, dass Sie sich immer und überall aufdrängen", half er nach.

Hermine überging seine Spitze meisterlich. "Ich würde mir ja selbst was brauen, wenn ich nicht immer so erschöpft wäre. Aber vielleicht schlafe ich über dem Kessel ein und das kann böse Folgen haben."

"Nichts werden Sie tun", befahl er mit gefährlich samtiger Stimme. Er ließ einen prüfenden Blick an ihr hinuntergleiten, sah ihr Gesicht, das noch blass war, ihren schnellen Puls am Hals.

"Um Merlins Willen! Warum nicht?"

"Sie haben drei Monate geschlafen. Ich denke, dafür können Sie zufrieden mit der Entwicklung sein", sagte er geringschätzig.

Hermine Granger schnappte nach Luft und das war ihm eine Genugtuung. Er verstand. Gutaussehend war er früher schon nicht gewesen, aber nach dem Angriff Naginis und obwohl er sich erholt hatte, waren die Spuren der Anstrengung, die sein Körper mitgemacht hatte, recht deutlich an seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Mehr gab es zum Glück auch jetzt nicht, was man von ihm unter seiner Kleidung hätte sehen können. Da mochte sie noch so vergeblich auf seinen Hals starren.

"Glauben Sie mir", setzte er boshaft grinsend fort, "die Zeit, die Sie zur Erholung brauchen, durch Magie aufzuholen, ist nicht ratsam. Sie sind als Heldin zu uns zurückgekehrt, aber das Risiko ist zu groß für Sie."

"Was für ein Risiko?", fragte Hermine und tat, als wäre der Spott nicht für sie bestimmt gewesen. Sehr aufmerksam achtete sie auf seine Körperhaltung, aber er hielt sie hin.

"Natürlich", sagte er schleppend, "haben Sie als halbwegs gebildete Hexe schon davon gehört, dass der Verlust der Magie bei Überanstrengung am besten durch viel Ruhe und Vermeidung von Stress ausgeglichen werden kann. Wenn Sie eingreifen, wird Ihr filigraner Organismus vielleicht aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie könnten Ihre Magie für immer verlieren."

"Uuhhh?" Vermeidung von Stress? Verlust ihrer Magie??? Hermine wurde schwindelig und sie stützte sich an Snapes Schreibtisch ab.

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie umkippen, dann nicht in meinem Büro", wies er sie mit einem Fingerzeig zur Tür zurecht.

Einen kurzen Moment darauf war sie regeneriert. Als wollte sie ihn anbrüllen, schwoll ihr Kopf. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, wie er wusste, sich durch die Seiten von Büchern zu lesen und er ließ sie mit großer Zufriedenheit hängen.

"Ich bin schwach", gab sie schwer zu, "und dass Sie sich weigern, mir zu helfen, ist Unterlassung Ihrer Lehrerpflicht", presste sie hervor.

Snape sank in seinen Stuhl, schlug die Beine übereinander und legte getrost die Hände in den Schoß. "Im Gegenteil, Miss Granger. Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal begonnen."

Wütend und mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals marschierte Hermine aus dem Büro. Der Gefallen wäre eine Kleinigkeit für jemanden mit seiner Begabung, aber er weigerte sich. Warum um Merlins Willen hockte er auch in seinem Büro, wo sie ihn ohne Probleme finden konnte, anstatt wie alle anderen bei der Renovierung zu helfen? Wie klischeehaft konnte ein Mensch sein?

Seine Weigerung machte sie rasend vor Wut. Das tat er ihr nur an, um sie zu ärgern, sinnierte sie, weil er sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte, sondern sie sich ihm aufgedrängt hatte. Aufgedrängt, jawohl.

Wie undankbar von ihm! Das Schicksal hatte gewollt, dass er lebte. Ein Wunder bei dem vielen Blut, das seinen Körper verlassen hatte. Aber sie war bei ihm geblieben, als es mit seinem Leben zu Ende ging und hatte darum gekämpft, ihn nicht sterben zu lassen, während Harry und Ron ihn schon aufgegeben hatten. Nicht wegen ihres Muts, sondern weil sie verzweifelt gewesen war. Sie hatte es nicht ertragen, auch nur einen Menschen mehr sterben zu sehen und war nervlich zusammengebrochen. Monat für Monat war sie mit Harry und Ron von einer Katastrophe in die nächste gestolpert. Ron, dem es zu viel geworden war, hatte seinen Zusammenbruch schon viel früher gehabt. Er hatte einen Streit angefangen und war gegangen. Auch Harry war nicht verschont geblieben. Hermine wollte es nicht raushängen lassen, aber wenn sie nicht so viel Geduld gehabt hätte, wären sie wohl schon sehr bald getrennter Wege gegangen.

Ja, was für tolle Helden sie waren, lachte Hermine hysterisch in sich hinein. Die Blumen und Grußkarten in ihrem Zimmer zeigten vielleicht das Gegenteil auf, aber sie fühlte sich nicht wie eine Heldin. Helden strahlten sogar noch auf dem Sterbebett auf ihre Mitstreiter hinunter. Sie waren unbestrittene Sieger, vor denen ihre Feinde das Knie beugten. Snape musste die Anerkennung der drei sogenannten Helden ein Dorn im Auge sein. Wenn er nach Naginis Angriff nicht mit neuer Persönlichkeit erwacht war, würde er Hermine seinen Unmut schon bald sehr viel fester unter die Nase reiben. Selbst ohne Voldemort war er immer noch dieser miesepetrige Stinkstiefel und kein Quentlein freundlicher. Da konnte Harry noch so gut über ihn reden.

Nun, Harry hatte ja auch noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Seine Aussagen waren durch die Erinnerungen beeinflusst worden, die er gesehen hatte. Aber sie hatte sie nicht gesehen und dass Snape ihr nicht helfen wollte, war kein Hindernis für eine Gryffindor. Sie musste eben selbst nachhelfen und würde es auch, wenn da nicht diese eine Sache wäre. Wenn es stimmte und sie dadurch ihre Magie für immer verlöre. Sie hatte keine Illusionen diesbezüglich, dass er seine Freunde daran hätte, wenn sie in Hogwarts das Handtuch werfen müsste. Aber den Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun.

Hermine ging frustriert nach oben. Snapes Lehren waren immer die härtesten. Dass er ihr nicht helfen wollte, war ein Beispiel für seinen miesen Charakter. Er war so unerreichbar und eigenwillig.

Die Flügel des großen Portals standen weit offen und Sonne und Wärme kam herein. Der Himmel war blau, Vögel zwitscherten von den Wipfeln der Bäume herab. Da konnte sie genauso gut raus zum See gehen und dort über Snape schimpfen. Ein guter Plan, doch je weiter sie sich vom Schloss entfernte, desto weniger grämte sie sich wegen ihm. Die Landschaft war schön und das Wetter perfekt. Der See rückte in ihre Nähe. Vom Ufer aus betrachtete sie ihn und fühlte sich an ihre ersten Jahre erinnert, die sie mit Harry, Ron, später auch Ginny und vielen anderen in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Sie waren alle so unwissend gewesen und deshalb immer wieder von hinterhältigen Vorfällen überrascht worden. Feinde Harrys, die sich überall versteckt hatten. Voldemort war die einzige Spur zu den bösen Verbindungen gewesen. Ihm hing ein ganzes Netzwerk Verbündeter an. Was hatte Dumbledore schon die ganze Zeit gewusst? Wie viel davon Snape? Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass in den drei Monaten, die sie verschlafen hatte, er diesen Bereich seines Lebens in eine Kiste gepackt und versiegelt hatte? Dass Dumbledores Mann seinen Aufgabenkatalog abgehakt und das Ziel vor Augen verloren hatte? Ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Er wollte ihr nicht helfen, weil er sich nichts mehr sagen lassen wollte.

Hermine zog ihre Turnschuhe aus und watete über glitschige Steine ins Wasser. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln, als sie anhielt. Schottland war nicht wie die warme Mittelmeerküste, aber es ging schon. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ihr dann doch zu kalt. Sie legte sich ins Gras, ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen und verfolgte wieder Snapes Weigerung, ihr zu helfen. Obwohl sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, war sie überzeugt, dass sie auf der Liste seiner Feinde ganz an die Spitze geklettert war. Alles in allem war ihr Start mit ihm mehr als holprig verlaufen.

Als sie ins Schloss zurück lief, hatte sie so viel Sonne getankt, dass sie ins Schwitzen gekommen war und riesigen Durst bekommen hatte. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie in der Großen Halle noch was vom Mittagessen ergattern. Wenn nicht, blieb ihr nur die Schulküche und die Hilfsbereitschaft der Elfen, die dort arbeiteten.

Besser die, als Snape über den Weg zu laufen.

Aber nein. Das wäre unreif gewesen. Sie musste sich ihm stellen und alles andere einfach langsam angehen lassen.

"Sie schon wieder." Snape rutschte tief in seinen Stuhl und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum gehen Sie nicht nach draußen bei dem schönen Wetter und gesunden dort?", fragte er stichelnd.

"Da war ich. Mehr Sonne vertrage ich heute nicht."

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Stuhllehne. "Was für ein Zufall. Ich vertrage es nicht, wenn man mir meine Freizeit stiehlt."

"Sieht aber nicht sehr nach Freizeit aus", stellte Hermine mit einem schnellen Blick auf seinen überfüllten Schreibtisch fest. "Sie bereiten den Schulstoff vor."

"Wollen Sie mir dabei helfen? Das ist ja Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung", zog er sie auf.

"Das könnte ich. Aber ich bin wegen was anderem hier. Ich habe ein Friedensangebot für Sie."

Snapes Augenbraue zuckte. "Ach ja? Bin nicht interessiert."

"Bitte, wie Sie wollen. Dann hören Sie mir wenigstens zu. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Sie um einen Gefallen gebeten habe." An dieser Stelle legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Er war ganz Ohr. "Hier, die sind für Sie. Scones."

Hermine stellte eine Papiertüte auf seinen Tisch, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte. Als sie Snapes verwirrten Ausdruck sah, lächelte sie aufmunternd.

"Die sind unglaublich gut. Sie müssen sie probieren. Ich hab Freunde in der Schulküche, die so nett waren, mir auszuhelfen."

Auf rätselhafte Weise die Papiertüte betrachtend, rieb Snape über seinen Nasenrücken. Hermine nutzte seine Sprachlosigkeit und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Es ist Zeit für den Tee. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären ...? In der Küche ist alles vorbereitet, aber ich muss mich leider schonen."

"Sie und ich trinken ganz bestimmt keinen Tee", knurrte Snape.

"Nicht mal eine Tasse? Danach, das verspreche ich Ihnen, gehört Ihnen Ihr Büro bis zum Ende der Sommerpause wieder ganz allein."

Snape knurrte abermals. Dann schnippte er mit dem Zauberstab und ein Silbertablett mit Teeservice stand zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch.

"Wie möchten Sie Ihren Tee?", fragte Hermine höflich.

"Ich bediene mich selbst", grummelte er, schnappte nach der Kanne und goss sich lustlos eine Tasse ein.

Er blieb geheimnisvoll, wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Hermine hielt es genauso, nur damit sie nichts falsch machte. Sie konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er sie beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer überflüssigen Handlung oder eines Worts zu viel, rauswerfen würde. Er duldete sie, weil sie versprochen hatte, bis zum Schulanfang nicht wiederzukommen. Gerade lange genug, dann würde er sie vor die Tür setzen. Sie genoss ihren Tee und das Gebäck trotzdem.


	5. 5

5

Hallöchen, hier ist das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Sonne, viel frische Luft, leichte Spaziergänge um den See - Hermine wurde jeden Tag kräftiger. Sie absolvierte alle Untersuchungen bei Madam Pomfrey mit Bravour und besuchte wieder häufiger die Bibliothek, ohne dabei vor Müdigkeit einzuschlafen. Sie hielt ihr Wort und mied Snapes Büro, obwohl ihr die ruhige Teeparty mit ihm aufgrund fehlender Alternativen gefallen hatte. Das war schon was Besonderes, einfach nur ein paar Minuten mit ihm, in denen sie sich nicht wie Katz und Maus gehasst hatten. Seither schien ein Tag wie jeder andere. Wenig abwechslungsreich und müßig. Das war alles schön und gut, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, wenn sie nur nicht diese elende Langeweile gehabt hätte. Denn jeder auf Hogwarts, von den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern und den Hogwarts-Professoren über die freiwilligen Helfer bis hin zu Hagrid war mit Renovierungsarbeiten beschäftigt. Sogar Professor McGonagall schloss sich, gewaltige Baupläne in ihren zierlichen Händen, den Arbeitern vom Ministerium an, um zu überwachen, dass auch ja alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und nichts da landete, wo es nicht hingehörte. Warum Snape im Schloss geblieben war, wenn er sich nicht wie die anderen am Wiederaufbau beteiligte, war Hermine ein Rätsel. Davon gab es noch so viele, die ungelöst waren. Doch ein so kluger Mann mit solchen Begabungen wäre mit Sicherheit ein sehr unterhaltsamer Gesprächspartner. Leider hatte Hermine jede Gelegenheit hierfür ausgeschlossen und um es mit ihm nicht schlimmer werden zu lassen, wollte sie sich an die Abmachung halten. Die meiste Zeit bekam sie ihn nur bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zu Gesicht.

Erst in der Woche vor Schulbeginn passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Die Helfer im Schloss waren alle in großer Aufregung. Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann würde Hogwarts offiziell wieder öffnen. Pünktlich dazu erschienen die Bücherlisten und ein Artikel im Tagesprophet, in dem sich Rita Skeeter über die Schule, die Lehrer und das Gerücht äußerte, dass Hermine Granger von den Toten auferstanden war und nochmal die Schulbank drücken wollte. Da hatte die olle Schabracke es also wieder geschafft, ihren Platz beim Propheten zurückzuerobern. Für sie war es eine Freude, andere durch den Dreck zu ziehen, was Hermine nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Erstaunlich war jedoch, dass nicht schon viel früher etwas zu ihrer Genesung durchgesickert war.

Hermine legte die Zeitung weg und biss die Zähne zusammen. Für eine Seite Skeeter war sie ganz gut weggekommen.

"Dad sagt, dass sie beim Tagespropheten objektiver werden wollen", wusste Ginny bei ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts zu berichten. Sie hatten sich im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum breit gemacht, aßen Eis mit Kürbissirup und führten eins ihrer Freundschaftsgespräche, die Hermine so vermisste. "Er kennt den Ministeriumssprecher. Anscheinend waren Interviews über Harrys Kampf gegen Voldemort sehr gefragt. Die Zuschauer sind in Scharen aufgerufen worden, ihre Berichte abzuliefern, aber die meisten wollten nichts davon wissen. Die Realität hat sie nachdenklich gemacht." Das hatte gedauert. Viele hielten Harry für verrückt, als er im vierten Jahr von Voldemorts Rückkehr sprach. Er war von der Zeitung ganz schön durch den Dreck gezogen worden. "Als Harry sich bereit erklärte, sein Schweigen zu brechen, gab es für den Propheten strenge Auflagen vom Ministerium. Jedes Interview musste vor der Veröffentlichung durch Aussagen von anwesenden Zeugen belegt werden."

Es war sinnlos, zu hoffen, dass die Skeeter von selbst einen aufrichtigen Artikel schreiben würde. Fast alles, was sie in den Jahren ihres Wirkens veröffentlicht hatte, war ein Lügengemisch. Auch die Biografie über Dumbledore, die nach seinem Tod erschienen war. Ein schwacher Trost, dass ihr jetzt auf die Finger geschaut wurde. Wenigstens vorübergehend konnte sie keinen allzu großen Schaden anrichten oder ungerechtfertigt Menschen mit ihrer spitzen Feder verletzen.

Hermine war froh über Ginnys Besuch. Sie war gekommen, um sie abzuholen, da Hermine sich endlich bereit fühlte, um bei den Weasleys vorbeizuschauen. Nur vor dem Wiedersehen mit Ron hatte sie leichten Bammel. Er hatte nicht auf ihren Brief geantwortet, Harry und Ginny dafür mit Freuden.

"Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir den Kamin zum Fuchsbau nehmen? Ich hab schon McGonagalls Erlaubnis eingeholt", fragte sie ihre rothaarige Freundin beim Aufbrechen.

"Nicht die Spur."

Ginny steuerte fröhlich auf den Ausgang zu. Sie hatte die Apparierprüfung erfolgreich abgelegt, aber Hermine wollte ihre Kräfte noch aufsparen und auch nicht mit saurem Magen im Fuchsbau ankommen, was beim Seit-an-Seit apparieren genauso gut passieren konnte. Mit etwas Übung, wenn sie wieder ganz auf der Höhe war, wäre es ein Kinderspiel.

Nacheinander traten sie auf den Flur. "Was sehen meine Augen! Zwei so hübsche junge Damen. Wo geht's denn hin?", trällerte die Fette Dame.

"Ich besuche meine Freunde und später wollen wir in die Winkelgasse, unsere Bücher besorgen", antwortete Hermine.

"Die ist aber launisch. Sie wollte mich nicht reinlassen, weil ich nicht mehr hier wohne", erfuhr sie von Ginny, als sie außer Hörweite waren. "Wenn du mir das Passwort nicht geschickt hättest, würde ich immer noch mit ihr streiten."

"Sie langweilt sich genauso wie ich. Bald wohnst du ja wieder hier und ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, bis es soweit ist."

McGonagalls Büro war leer, aber vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden lag ein Zettel.

"Sie wünscht uns einen schönen Tag und bittet mich, vor 21 Uhr wieder da zu sein", las Hermine vor und besah sich ungläubig die letzte Zeile.

"Sie hat ihre Schäfchen eben gern im Trockenen", lachte Ginny.

"Da gehe ich ein Mal aus und muss auch noch pünktlich nach Hause kommen", murmelte Hermine verstimmt.

"Es hat auch Vorteile, wenn du hier wohnst."

Hermine stöhnte vorwurfsvoll. "21 Uhr, Ginny. Wie alt bin ich?"

"Du hast wenigstens dein eigenes Zimmer", sagte Ginny und schob sie vor zum Kamin. "Komm jetzt. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wie man mit Flohpulver reist, oder muss ich dir erst einen Crash-Kurs geben?"

"Haha. Ich erinnere mich an alles davor und danach und ich bin ja wohl kaum verreist, während ich geschlafen hab."

Alles dazwischen war ein grauer Wolkenschleier für Hermine. Das Ende der Schlacht, Harrys Kampf gegen Voldemort, die Tränen, die für die Toten und Verletzten geweint wurden, die Berichte in den Zeitungen und der Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, dass es langsam aufwärts ging. Im Zaubereiministerium hatte es nach dem Sturz der Todesserherrschaft große Veränderungen gegeben. Kingsley Shacklebolt, der zum Phönixorden gehörte, war Minister geworden. Hermine kannte ihn und war zufrieden mit der Wahl. Die gesamte Zaubererschaft brauchte jetzt Zuversichtlich und jemanden, der dafür sorgte, dass Voldemorts Anhänger ihren Prozess bekamen und statt ihnen endlich Frieden herrschte.

Die Reise war kurz und verlief problemlos. Kaum im Fuchsbau, wurde sie von Molly in den Arm genommen. Auch Arthur und George begrüßten sie herzlich, und sogar Bill und Fleur und Percy waren zum familiären Treffen gekommen. Harry stand bescheiden am Ende der Schlange, Ron hinter ihm. Er grinste ganz normal und Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Nachdem sie alle umarmt hatte, gingen sie nach draußen in den Garten, wo ein reichlich gedeckter Tisch mit selbstgemachtem Sirup und Gebäck auf sie wartete - die wunderbare Gastfreundschaft der Weasleys. Hermine bereute ihre Entscheidung in Hogwarts geblieben zu sein, keine Sekunde, wurde aber doch von schönen Erinnerungen überschwemmt, die sie an den Fuchsbau hatte.

Recht schnell wurde sie ins Gespräch gezogen und von allen Seiten ausgefragt. Keiner schien es ihr übel zu nehmen, dass sie in Hogwarts wohnte und mit der Schule weitermachen wollte, aber wie McGonagall wollte auch Molly Weasley ihre Schäfchen gerne im Trockenen haben. Es waren die anstrengendsten Stunden, die Hermine seit langem gehabt hatte. In Hogwarts war sie oft allein und streifte ohne Ziel durch die Gegend oder hatte sich in ein Buch verliebt und wollte es gar nicht mehr aus der Hand legen. Hier nahmen alle lebhaft an den Gesprächen teil, lachten und rereten aufeinander ein. Etwas benommen entschuldigte sie sich und Ron brachte sie auf die andere Seite des Hauses. Alle ließen ihm auffällig den Vortritt, wie Hermine merkte, aber vielleicht war es gut so. Sie mussten sich sowieso noch aussprechen.

"Die können einen ganz schön erdrücken, was?", versuchte er die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern.

"Sie sind wie immer lieb und großherzig. Aber ich bin das viele Reden nicht mehr gewohnt", sagte Hermine versöhnlich.

Sie setzte sich unter einem Baum auf eine Bank und plauderte ruhig mit Ron, der an dem Baumstamm lehnte. Der Wind brachte das Laub zum Rascheln und um sie herum waren die Hühner, die den Weg und das Gras scharrend nach Futter absuchten. Das war ein Zuhause wie im Bilderbuch, aber Hermine würde nicht dort leben wollen. Sie gehörte woanders hin und im Moment war das Hogwarts.

"George hat mich in seinem Laden arbeiten lassen", verriet Ron und grinste stolz, doch es hielt nicht lange, dann seufzte er.

"Du willst ins Scherzartikelgeschäft einsteigen?" Hermine war verblüfft. George und sein untrennbar mit ihm verbundener Zwillingsbruder Fred hatten einen sehr erfolgreichen Laden in der Winkelgasse, bis Fred bei der Schlacht umgekommen war.

Resigniert fielen Rons Schultern nach unten. "Ich will immer noch Auror werden, aber es war gut, dass ich ihm helfen konnte. Fred ist natürlich nicht zu ersetzen."

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie Verständnis für ihn hatte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Das erwartet auch niemand von dir, oder?", erkundigte sie sich einfühlsam.

"Sie sagen es nicht direkt. Aber wenn ich versage ..." Er atmete tief aus.

"Wieso solltest du?"

"Ich stehe mit leeren Händen da", sagte er stürmisch. "Kein Schulabschluss, kein Talent für besondere Dinge. Alle meine Brüder haben was erreicht."

"Du auch, Ron."

"Was denn?", stieß er ohne zu überlegen aus.

"Ich dachte, ich hab drei Monate verschlafen. Erinnere dich an den Stein der Weisen, womit alles angefangen hat. Du hast das Schachspiel gewonnen und nur wegen dir sind wir weitergekommen."

"Nicht nur wegen mir", hielt er schmollend dagegen.

"Ja, weil wir ein Team waren und Jahr für Jahr Seite an Seite gegen Voldemort gearbeitet haben", warf Hermine ein.

Ron sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Was in ihm vorging, war nicht schwer zu erraten. Als er, während sie sich vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern versteckt hatten, nach ihrem großen Streit weggegangen war, hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass er nicht zurückkommen konnte, weil das Camp durch Zauber geschützt gewesen war. Er hatte sich alleine durchgeschlagen und war zu seiner Familie gegangen. Selbst als er mit dem Delumunator wieder den Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatte, war Hermine noch schrecklich böse auf ihn gewesen. Ron war plötzlich aufgetaucht und hatte Harry aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation gerettet.

"Du hast uns vielleicht im Stich gelassen", sagte sie wissend, "aber du wolltest zurückkommen und hast uns gefunden."

"Der Deluminator hat euch gefunden", meinte er bescheiden.

"Aber es war dein Wunsch, der ihn aktiviert hat."

"Weil ich zu dir wollte."

Der Deluminator hatte Ron Hermines Stimme hören lassen und ihm den Weg zu ihr gewiesen. Er war ein Geschenk von Dumbledore. Damit konnte man Lichter von Straßenlaternen oder Lampen einfangen und wieder zurück schnipsen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass er auch den Weg zu jemandem zeigen konnte, den man aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Hermine zog die Beine an und legte die Arme darum. "Ich konnte dir nicht verzeihen, Ron. Du bist gegangen und Harry und ich waren allein. Aber ich verstehe, dass du Angst hattest. Deine Familie war in Gefahr und du musstest wissen, ob es ihnen gut ging. Wir wussten alle nicht weiter."

"Trotzdem hast du nicht die Nerven verloren und bist bei Harry geblieben. Du hast uns immer zusammen gehalten."

Hermine war überrascht, dass er das zur Sprache brachte. Sie bemühte sich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, als Ron sich schwungvoll über die Bank hiefte und neben sie setzte. Die Hühner stoben aufgeschreckt auseinander.

"Du und ich ... Ich hätte von selbst drauf kommen können, dass du was anderes willst. Du bist einfach allen immer voraus. Du warst erst am Tag davor erwacht und als wir dich besuchten, wusstest du sofort, dass du wieder zur Schule gehen willst", sagte er unerwartet.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Kurz war es auch so, dass ich dachte, wir könnten ein Paar sein", entgegnete sie leise. "Aber als du weg gingst, habe ich die Nerven verloren. Harry musste mich trösten, obwohl er selbst am Boden zerstört war. Als du uns wieder gefunden hast, hatte ich dauernd Angst, dass du irgendwann wieder gehen könntest. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, wie lange wir noch durchhalten, Ron? Wir hatten keine Spur zu den Horkruxen und keine Chance, ohne sie da raus zu kommen. Meine einzige Hoffnung war, dass uns jemand zu Hilfe kommt oder dass Dumbledore noch einen anderen Plan hatte, falls wir getötet worden wären."

Sie unterbrach sich und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Eine Gänsehaut streifte ihren Rücken. Mit dem wollte sie auch noch reden, hatte es aber aufgeschoben, weil er so einen übermächtigen Einfluss auf Harry gehabt hatte und sie McGonagalls Zustimmung brauchte. Es war Sitte, dass von jedem toten Schulleiter ein Porträt im Schulleiterbüro angebracht wurde. Damit konnte man sich dann unterhalten oder einen Rat einholen, doch leider war Dumbledores Porträt mit Ratschlägen genau wie der echte sehr zurückhaltend gewesen. Kontakt zu ihm hätten sie über das Porträt eines anderen toten Schulleiters gehabt, ein mürrischer Vorfahr von Sirius Black, der Harrys Pate gewesen war und vor zwei Jahren getötet wurde.

Ron runzelte bedauernd die Stirn und legte freundschaftlich den Arm um sie. Hermine drückte sich an ihn. Er war damals nicht da gewesen. Jetzt war er es.


	6. 6

6

Hallo meine Lieben! Hier kommt das neueste Kapitel. Wenn ihr Zeit und Lust für ein Feedback habt, freue ich mich darüber. Fröhliches Lesen

Zu viert quetschten sich Hermine und ihre Freunde zusammen mit vielen anderen durch die Winkelgasse. Harry und Ron brauchten Trainingskleidung und Uniformen und waren auch mitgekommen. Selbst früher, bevor die Todesser Angst verbreitet und die Straßen leergefegt hatten, war es Hermine nicht so voll vorgekommen. Die Menschen gingen wieder hinaus und sie freute sich für sie. Am Abend würde sie allerdings totmüde ins Bett fallen, weil es so viel zu sehen gab.

Sie schoben sich zuerst zu Flourish und Blotts durch, wo Hermine und Ginny ihre Bücher bekamen, und zu Madam Malkins wegen neuer Schuluniformen. Der Gedanke, die alten Uniformen nochmal rauszuholen, schien ihnen unpassend. Wenn schon von vorn anfangen, dann richtig. Die Sachen für Zaubertränke bekamen sie in Potages Kesselladen. Hermine hatte auf Snapes Schreibtisch schon erste Vorbereitungen für Zaubertränke gesehen, womit sie wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihn darin ertragen müsste. Aber eigentlich war ihr egal, welches Fach er unterrichtete, denn das Ergebnis war am Ende immer das gleiche: Rauchende Köpfe und am Boden zerstörte Schüler.

Da es Abend wurde, beendeten die vier Freunde ihren Einkaufsbummel und machten noch einen Schlenker zum Tropfenden Kessel. Harry und Ron trugen hilfsbereit die Bücher, Hermine und Ginny die leichten Sachen.

"Da vorn ist ein Tisch für euch", sagte ein junger Mann, der als Kellner jobte.

Hermine stürmte gleich darauf zu. Sie war glücklich, auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, um ihren müden Beinen eine Pause zu gönnen.

Die Küche im Tropfenden Kessel war nicht besonders gut, aber alle hatten großen Hunger und bestellten sich was zu essen und trinken. Als das Butterbier kam, stießen sie gemeinsam an und Hermine verdrückte eine kleine Träne. Ihre Wege würden sich trennen. Die Ausbildung der neuen Auroren fing wie der Unterricht in Hogwarts am ersten September an. Während der ersten Wochen war es ihnen untersagt, das Camp zu verlassen, damit sie sich an die harten Bedingungen gewöhnten, aber Harry und Ron würde es nicht allzu schwer fallen, da mitzuhalten, nachdem sie vergangenes Jahr bereits einschlägige Erfahrungen gesammelt hatten.

Um nicht daran zu denken, dass sie ihre besten Freunde eine Weile nicht sehen würde, ging Hermine am nächsten Tag zu McGonagall. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, endlich mit Dumbledores Porträt zu sprechen, was ihr die Schulleiterin auch erlaubte. Anstandshalber ließ sie Hermine allein in das Büro.

Schon aus der Ferne sah die Gryffindor hinter dem Schreibtisch in einer seiner beliebten pastellfarbenen Roben Dumbledore. Mit seinem strahlenden Gesicht, der Halbmondbrille und den hellblauen Augen wirkte er lebensechter als die anderen Porträts. Sie grüßten sich höflich und Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Tisch. Unbehaglich rang sie die Hände. Als sie ihren Zusammenbruch hatte, war sie nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie und Harry es da raus schaffen würden. Ihre Verzweiflung war so übernatürlich gewesen, dass sie Dumbledore verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Für den bodenlosen Fall, nachdem Ron gegangen war, und die Folter, an die sie jedes Mal denken musste, wenn sie die Narben an ihrem Arm sah. Aber Dumbledore war tot und ihre Verzweiflung würde ihn nie erreichen. Wie viel von ihm war in diesem Porträt noch übrig? Er konnte nichts fühlen, also war das Mindeste, was er zur Wiedergutmachung tun konnte, ihr zuzuhören.

"Ich würde Ihnen die Augen auskratzen, wenn ich könnte." Die Worte verließen einfach ihren Mund. Sie hatte oft daran gedacht, auch wenn die Porträts der Schulleiter magisch geschützt wurden.

"Würden Sie sich dann besser fühlen?", fragte er verständnisvoll.

"Wir wären Ihretwegen fast drauf gegangen!", erwiderte Hermine zornig. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich sehr schnell. "Wie konnten Sie uns nur so alleine lassen und darauf bauen, dass ich bis zum Ende bleibe?"

"Ich hoffte es. Harry hat Sie gebraucht und Sie waren eng befreundet."

Hermine stieß die Luft aus. Selbst die beste Freundschaft konnte ins Wanken geraten. Peter Pettigrew, der seine Freunde an Voldemort verraten hatte ... Snape und Lily, die sich entfremdet hatten ...

"Sie haben sich also auf mich verlassen", stellte sie dahin.

"Sie und Mr Weasley waren seine größten Unterstützer", bestätigte Dumbledore.

"Aber Ron ist gegangen. Wenn ich auch gegangen wäre, was dann? Wir alle hätten jemanden gebraucht. Einen Anführer oder etwas Hilfe von Ihnen. Wir waren fast noch Kinder."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, was Sie durchmachen mussten", sagte er nachdenklich. "Ich dachte, wenn es gelingt, nur so. Hätte Voldemort gewusst, dass ich ihm auf die Spur gekommen war, hätte er die Horkruxe weggebracht und noch stärker bewacht."

"Sie hätten wenigstens ein paar Leute einweihen und sie Verschwiegenheit schwören lassen können. Dann hätten wir nicht das Gefühl gehabt, allein zu sein."

Dumbledores Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. "Ich war nicht bereit zu diesem Risiko."

Hermine begriff schnell, dass das eine endgültige Aussage war. Dumbledore hatte immer Nachsicht gehabt, als sie, Harry und Ron Schulregeln gebrochen hatten, wobei dieses Fehlverhalten auch oft der Schule zum Wohl geraten war. Ohne Harrys Instinkte, die ihn zuverlässig auf Voldemorts Spur geführt und ihn gebremst hatten, wäre der dunkle Zauberer viel früher an den Höhepunkt seiner Macht gelangt. Letztendlich wurde Hermine von Dumbledore ins Vertrauen gezogen und sie durfte auch den Zeitumkehrer einsetzen, um damit Sirius zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Aber jetzt war Dumbledore tot und was sein Porträt sagte, hing von den Entscheidungen ab, die er gemacht hatte, als er noch lebte. Die Option, Hilfe hinzuzuziehen, war für ihn nicht akzeptabel gewesen und das Porträt würde sie nur erwägen, wenn er diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt hätte. Sie rang sich dazu durch, behutsamer vorzugehen.

"Vielleicht können Sie mir mit etwas weiterhelfen. Harry hat mir von Professor Snape erzählt und da Sie ihn am besten kennen, möchte ich einen Rat von Ihnen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich richtig verhalten soll."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und hielt inne. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie Sie sich verhalten sollen."

"Aber Sie haben lange mit ihm gearbeitet. Was kann ich tun, um nicht zu einer Last für ihn zu werden?"

"Sie haben Severus das Leben gerettet, das ist ohne Frage eine Last für ihn. Doch Sie dürfen sich das nicht zu Herzen nehmen."

"Wie soll ich denn das tun?", fragte Hermine und machte ein langes Gesicht.

Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Hat er Sie schon ins Visier genommen?"

"Wir sind uns paar Mal über den Weg gelaufen", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Es gab Unstimmigkeiten und er war sehr reserviert. Ich habe ihm ein Friedensangebot gemacht und versprochen, dass ich ihn bis zum Ende der Sommerpause nicht mehr stören werde, wenn wir zusammen eine Tasse Tee trinken. Mir ist wichtig, keinen Stress mit ihm zu haben. Ich freue mich so auf die Schule. Wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, ist ein großes Glück."

"In diesem Fall haben Sie eindeutig die Nase vorn", erwiderte er bestimmt. "Sie schaffen das aus eigener Kraft."

Perplex beendete Hermine das Gespräch und lief nach draußen. Neben dem großen Schlossportal lehnte sie sich an eine Mauer und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie trotz ihrer Vorbereitung keine Ahnung gehabt, was auf sie zukommen würde, wenn sie bei Harry bleiben und nach Horkruxen suchen würde. Mit der Schule da weiterzumachen, wo sie nach Dumbledores Tod aufgehört hatte, war eine Herzensangelegenheit. Sie war in Hogwarts glücklich gewesen, obwohl die Jahre ziemlich turbulent über die Bühne gegangen waren. Nun, die Hauptursache dafür war beseitigt. Dagegen sollte doch ein eigensinniger Herr Miesepeter, für den es eine Last war, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, eine Kleinigkeit sein, oder?

Ein paar Tage später stand Hermine vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete die neue Uniform, die sie vor den Körper hielt. "Ich bin so aufgeregt! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass gleich die Eröffnung ist."

"Musst du nicht. Du siehst gut aus", sagte Ginny munter. Sie war schon am Nachmittag angereist, was McGonagall erlaubt hatte, und hatte ihre letzten Stunden in Freiheit mit Hermine draußen verbracht. "Komm, zieh sie an. Wir müssen runter!"

Sie schlüpften beide in ihre Uniformen und liefen die Treppen hinunter. Vor der Großen Halle standen schon die Erstklässler, die auf einen Lehrer warteten und dass sie einem der vier Häuser zugewiesen wurden. McGonagall hatte hierbei in den letzten Jahren die führende Rolle übernommen, aber da sie sich als Schulleiterin um die anderen Gäste kümmern musste, gab es bestimmt eine Vertretung dafür. Obwohl sie nervös herum zappelten, erkannten einige der Neuen Hermine aus den Zeitungen wieder und begannen zu flüstern.

Nachsichtig schoben sich die beiden Gryffindors zur Tür durch und traten in die Halle. Hermine musste daran denken, wie sie zum ersten Mal durch diese Tür gegangen war. Mit großen Augen und klopfendem Herz. Diesmal war es nicht anders. Sie staunte darüber, dass der Zauber des schönen Gebäudes und das Lichtermeer ihr immer noch den Atem rauben konnte und schlug die Hände vor der Brust zusammen.

Verträumt ließ sie Ginny vorgehen und zwei freie Plätze suchen. Als sie sich eben setzten, ging hinter ihnen schon die Tür auf und Professor Sprout brachte die Erstklässler herein, die sich zusammendrängten und nacheinander aufgerufen wurden. Jedem Schüler und jeder Schülerin wurde der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt.

Bis zum Ende der Auswahlzeremonie gab es so viel zu sehen und so lange Beifallsstürme, dass Hermine gar nicht auf die Ehrengäste achtete, die bei den Lehrern am Tisch saßen. Ruhiger wurde es erst, als McGonagall eine kleine Rede über das vergangene Jahr anstimmte und Minister Shacklebolt zu sich bat. Er bedankte sich höflich für die Zusammenarbeit und sagte ebenfalls ein paar Sätze, aber bald entglitt Hermine die Aufmerksamkeit. Alte Erinnerungen wirbelten auf. Ihre Gefühle hatten sie voll im Griff.

Sie sah ohne festen Bezugspunkt durch die Halle, in der die Augen der gebannten Menschen funkelten. Einige Lehrer schienen nicht glauben zu können, dass die dunklen Tage der Schule wirklich vorüber waren. Professor Sprout wischte sich die Augen, Hagrid schluchzte laut und andere tätschelten sich gegenseitig an den Armen. Aber Snapes Anwesenheit fiel ihr am intensivsten auf. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weniger entgleist als die seiner Tischnachbarn, doch seine Mundwinkel zeigten keine Anspannung auf. Er ruhte in stiller Teilnahme in sich selbst und vermittelte so einen verschwiegenen Eindruck, dass Hermine sich von ihm gefangen nehmen ließ; einen ähnlichen Moment hatte sie schon in der Heulenden Hütte gehabt. Kurz bevor Snape das Bewusstsein verlor und Harry noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen sah, war er genauso zur Ruhe gekommen. Hermine konnte nicht ahnen, wieso diese grünen Augen, dieselben wie Lilys, so eine Wirkung auf Snape hatten. Als sie wieder daran dachte, erhielt dieser Moment eine schwere Bedeutung.

Eine Art stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Wenn Snape Lily so liebte, musste es ihn jedes Mal, wenn er Harry sah, wie ein Fausthieb getroffen haben. Die Ähnlichkeit zu James war ihrem Freund klar und deutlich anzumerken. Sirius und Lupin hatten sich geradezu überschlagen, ihm das immer wieder mitzuteilen. Sie waren so stolz auf ihn gewesen. Doch Snape hatte dafür nur Verachtung übrig gehabt.

Das Festmahl erschien. Für Hermine hatte es einen nachdenklichen Beigeschmack. Sie sah mehrmals zum Lehrertisch, dann wurde sie von ihren Mitschülern abgelenkt. Dankbar fiel sie in die Gespräche ein.


	7. 7

7

Viel Spaß beim Schmökern!

Hermine war noch nicht hundertprozentig wiederhergestellt und wurde immer müder. Sie verließ die Große Halle lange bevor der Ansturm auf die Betten begann. Diese weise Entscheidung verschaffte ihr einen großen Vorsprung und so lehnte sie sich in der Eingangshalle kurz gegen die Treppensäule, um durchzuatmen.

Merlin, was für ein Abend! Fröhlich und glanzvoll - ganz wie in den besten Zeiten, die sie in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Ihre Schulkameraden hatten so viel zu erzählen, dass ihr der Kopf schwirrte und der Bauch weh tat vom vielen Lachen. Etwas schade war es da schon, dass Harry und Ron nicht dabeisein konnten, aber auch so hatte es am Wert der Unterhaltung nicht gemangelt. Viele Gesichter waren ihr bekannt, aus ihrem eigenen Haus und auch von den anderen. Neville und Luna gingen weiter zur Schule und sogar Draco Malfoy hatte sie gesehen. Von ihm wollte sich Hermine ganz bestimmt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und sie nahm sich vor, ihn nicht mehr als nötig zu beachten.

Erschöpft zog sie sich die Treppe hoch, als sie in ihrem Blickwinkel eine Bewegung feststellte.

"Warum sind Sie nicht beim Fest?", fragte Snape, als er auf sie zu rauschte. Er war ihr nach gegangen. Die Lehrer hatten ihren eigenen Eingang in die Große Halle und durch die Geräusche darin waren seine Schritte nicht zu hören gewesen. "Haben Sie sich wieder mal übernommen?"

Er blieb stehen und sein schwarzer Umhang wirbelte um seine Beine. Sein leicht gehässiger Blick stach ihr direkt ins Herz und sie spannte sich an.

"Wollen Sie mir das bis in alle Ewigkeit vorhalten?", flüsterte sie. Wie gemein von ihm. Aber Harry hatte sie ja davor gewarnt, dass sie keine Dankbarkeit erwarten durfte.

Snape musterte sie kritisch mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er sie verstanden hatte. Sie biss die Zahne zusammen und stieg die Treppe hoch. Ihr war danach, ihm zu sagen, dass er unverschämt war und wenn sie noch länger bliebe, würde sie damit heraus platzen.

Die ersten Stufen brachte sie ohne Hürde hinter sich. Die Erschöpfung machte ihr nicht so zu schaffen wie Snape, der am Fuß der Treppe stand und sie musterte.

"Sie wollen gehen? Zu schade. Ich habe einen Trank zusammengestellt, der Ihren Anforderungen entsprechen sollte", sagte Snape in schneidendem Ton.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Eine Hand am Treppengeländer, schaute sie entgeistert zu ihm hinunter. "Sie haben für mich ein Stärkungsmittel gebraut?"

Sein Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie. "Nun fallen Sie mir ja nicht aus dem Häuschen."

Hermine verkrampfte sich unbehaglich. Ein Stärkungstrank war keine große Sache für ihn, aber wenn er auf ihre Bedürfnisse abgestimmt war, musste er sich die Zusammensetzung gut überlegt haben.

"Zwei Tropfen beim Aufstehen. Keinen einzigen mehr", wies er sie belehrend an.

Hermine nickte. Diesem fordernden Blick wollte sie besser nicht widersprechen.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, wedelte lustlos, als wäre er mental gar nicht involviert, mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft und ließ ein dunkelgrünes Fläschchen auf seiner Handfläche erscheinen.

Da er anscheinend nicht vorhatte, ihr entgegenzukommen, stieg sie rasch die Treppe hinab und nahm ihm den Trank ab. "Dankesehr."

Seltsamerweise reichte schon dieses kleine Wort aus, um ihn die Augen verengen zu lassen. Sein Blick wurde einnehmend. "Wenn Sie sich nächstes Mal in mein Sterben einmischen, werde ich Sie vorher ausschalten."

Fassungslos keuchte Hermine auf. Das Fläschchen verklemmte sich fest in ihrer Hand wie in einem Schraubstock und sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Er war sogar noch unverschämter als sie dachte, aber ihr Löwenmut musste zurückgedrängt werden. Ein neues Schuljahr lag vor ihr und Snape zu verärgern würde ihr nicht helfen. Harry war so oft in diese Falle gegangen und hatte sich jedes Mal die Zähne an der Schlange ausgebissen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam die Gryffindor gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Bett. Sie hatte das pünktliche Aufstehen geübt, um sich an den Rhythmus in Hogwarts zu gewöhnen. Ihr Zimmer war behaglich eingerichtet und fast alles in den letzten Wochen zufriedenstellend verlaufen, doch sich morgens aufzuraffen, fiel ihr nicht leicht. Der Verlust ihrer Kräfte äußerte sich heimtückisch und plötzliche Erschöpfungszustände waren keine Seltenheit. Immerhin war sie sehr zuversichtlich an ihre Genesung herangegangen. Das auf ihrem Nachttisch stehende, von ihr ignorierte Fläschchen warf diesen Vorteil jedoch weit zurück. Snape, dieser anmaßende Idiot, machte sie rasend. Er hatte die natürliche Gabe, sein Umfeld aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und pures Chaos zu hinterlassen.

Nachdem sie ihre braunen Locken gebändigt und sich angezogen hatte, plumpste sie aufs Bett, nahm das Fläschchen und las das braune Etikett: "Trank zur Stärkung. Zwei Tropfen nach dem Aufstehen."

Sehr aufschlussreich. Musste er wirklich noch ein Geheimnis aus dem Inhalt machen?

Ron hätte sich an ihrer Stelle über die verklemmte Kritzelei lustig gemacht und ihn so lange imitiert, bis sie lachend in Tränen ausgebrochen wären. "Stellen Sie das wieder hin, Miss Granger. Nur zwei Tropfen. Können Sie nicht lesen?"

Selbstverständlich reichte Rons Imitation stimmlich nicht an Snape heran. Von den Schülern, die es versucht hatten, konnte er aber am besten seine Augenbrauen bewegen.

Da Ron nicht in Hogwarts war, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen, drehte Hermine sinkenden Herzens den Verschluss von ihrem Trank ab und träufelte sich zwei Tropfen auf die Zunge.

Igitt! So bitter wie das schmeckte, würde sie sowieso keine drei Tropfen davon runter bekommen, aber vielleicht war das ja Absicht von ihm.

Was dachte er sich überhaupt, dass er so gemein zu ihr war? Im Gegensatz zu seinem hartnäckigen Vorurteil hatte sie nicht darauf gewartet, sein Leben retten zu dürfen. Sie war nur zufällig Zeuge geworden, wie Voldemort ihn umbringen wollte, und hatte dabei die Nerven verloren.

Trotz ihrer Verärgerung über Snape zeigte der Trank die gewünschte Wirkung und Hermine ging gestärkt in die Große Halle. Er verstand was von seinem Fach, da konnte man über ihn sagen, was man wollte. Warum musste dieses Genie nur so einen gemeinen Charakter haben?

Während Hermine beim Frühstück ihren Gedanken nach hing, teilten die Hauslehrer, unterstützt von Vertrauensschülern, die Stundenpläne aus uns halfen jenen, die sich nicht zurechtfanden. Alles ging etwas drunter und drüber und vor allem die neuen Schüler brauchten Anleitung. Doch schließlich begann der Unterricht.

Nachdem die ersten drei Tage verstrichen waren, kam es Hermine vor, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Erstaunlich schnell hatte sie sich mit der Routine in Hogwarts arrangiert. Die fortgeschrittenen Fächer forderten sie zwar, aber sie war immer eine gute Schülerin gewesen und wusste, wie man damit fertig wurde. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hätte sie sich auch mal zurücklehnen und entspannen können. Das tat sie natürlich nicht, weil sie Angst davor hatte, dann Harry und Ron zu vermissen.

Richtig anstrengend für sie war eigentlich nur Zaubertränke, was hauptsächlich dem Lehrer geschuldet war. Snape schien sie ständig im Auge zu behalten und hatte die Anforderungen, die Professor Slughorn im sechsten Jahr gestellt hatte, deutlich erhöht. Obwohl Hermine, die allen anderen weit voraus war, gut mithalten konnte, war sie nicht gut genug für seine Erwartungen. Er war mit allem unzufrieden und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Zustand mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Eine ganze Weile spielte Hermine die Ahnungslose - Snape war schon damals als Lehrer gemein und ungerecht gewesen. Vor allem gegen Schüler aus Gryffindor hatte er eine besondere Abneigung gehabt. Dieses Verhalten war besser geworden, denn er machte keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen ihnen und den Slytherins, was Hermine sich damit erklärte, dass Harry nicht mehr da war und Snape der Anblick von James erspart blieb. Außerdem war Voldemort endgültig Geschichte und Snape brauchte keinem mehr was vormachen. Dass Harry sein Schweigen gebrochen hatte, war es zu verdanken, dass Snapes Ansehen wiederhergestellt war. Er machte daraus einfach, was er am besten konnte. Leider war Hermine sein neues Angriffsziel.

Als auch Ginny, die ebenfalls ihr siebtes Jahr machte und ähnliche Fächer wie Hermine belegte, die einseitig verbalen Attacken bemerkte, konnte Hermine die Augen nicht mehr länger verschließen. Die siebte Klasse Zaubertränke war eine kleine Gruppe Schüler, in der sich die Besten aller vier Häuser eingefunden hatten. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins schwitzten gemeinsam an dampfenden Kesseln, aber kein Schüler bekam es so ab wie Hermine.

Rachsüchtig warf sie einen Blick in Snapes Richtung, der mit dem Trank von Justin, einem Hufflepuff-Jungen, abgelenkt war. Schnell bückte sie sich zu ihrer Tasche, nahm den Stärkungstrank heraus und ließ davon einen kleinen Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen.

Als sich Snape von Justin losmachte, war Hermine längst wieder mit ihrem Zaubertrank beschäftigt. Jetzt hieß es abwarten.

Die Wirkung setzte nur wenige Minuten später ein. Hermine wurde von einer inneren Unruhe gepackt, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Snape hatte sie gewarnt, ja nicht einen Tropfen zu viel zu nehmen. Doch da sie die ungerechte Schikane von ihm nicht hinnehmen wollte, musste sie sich was einfallen lassen, mit dem sie zurückschlagen konnte, und das war ihre erste Idee gewesen.

Bald fing sie zu schwitzen an, dann zu zittern und arbeitete auf Hochtouren weiter. Sie stellte den Trank in rasender Geschwindigkeit fertig und hob die Hand, damit Snape ihn sich ansehen konnte.

Seine aufmerksame Augen bemerkten sie. Langsam wanderte eine Braue auf seinem Gesicht nach oben und er bequemte sich zu ihr.

"Mein Trank ist fertig", sagte Hermine flapsig. Schweiß tropfte von ihrem Kinn und ihr Herz raste weiter. Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr umkehren.

"Fünfzehn Minuten vor der Zeit", murmelte er misstrauisch. "Haben Sie eine Grundzutat vergessen?"

"Er ist vollkommen korrekt gebraut und seine Farbe so klar wie im Leerbuch beschrieben", verteidigte sich Hermine. Dass er an ihr zweifelte, passte ihr nicht. Sie war eben nur sehr schnell gewesen, was bei diesem Trank keine negative Auswirkung hatte.

Snape warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel, und Hermine, der nun etwas unwohl war, spürte ein warmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Sie fühlte sich wie unter Strom gesetzt. Mehrmals atmete sie tief ein und aus, aber da Snape direkt neben ihr stand, konnte sie sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

"Zufriedenstellend", sagte Snape gnädig.

Impulsiv warf Hermine ihre braunen Locken in den Nacken und räumte ihren Platz auf. Zufriedenstellend war weit unterhalb ihrer Leistung und sie würde einen Besen fressen, wenn Snape das nicht wusste.

Als sie den Kessel gesäubert hatte und die restlichen Zutaten wegräumte, stand Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn. Unruhig zappelte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie war kaum noch in der Lage, sich zu bändigen.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?", flüsterte Ginny leise.

Hermine blieb eine Antwort erspart. Snape gesellte sich an ihren Tisch und blickte sie wissend an. Ihr verräterisches Rumgezappel war ihm also aufgefallen. Mal sehen, was er tun würde.

"Geben Sie mir sofort den Stärkungstrank", befahl er mit leiser, sehr dunkler Stimme.

Sie weigerte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Miss Weasley", setzte Snape schroff an, die schwarzen Augen noch immer auf Hermine zeigend. "Geben Sie mir den Stärkungstrank von Miss Granger."

Ginny schaute ratlos zu ihrer Freundin, bis diese einknickte. Sie hatte kein Recht, Ginny in diesen Disput zu ziehen.

"Er ist vorn in meiner Tasche", brummelte sie.

Beklommen reichte Ginny ihm das Fläschchen. Er riss es ihr aus der Hand und steckte es ein.

"Diese gedankenlose Aktion kostet Ihrem Haus fünfzehn Punkte und Sie werden heute Abend ab halb acht in meinem Büro nachsitzen."

"Ja, Sir", sagte Hermine tonlos.

Aufgekratzt und innerlich rasend vor Wut säuberte sie ihren Platz und machte sich vor allen anderen davon. Der Verlust der Punkte war wieder mal eine Zugabe von ihm gewesen und total überflüssig. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft und etwas, woran sie sich abreagieren konnte.

Einen Spaziergang um den Schwarzen See und eine kurze Ruhepause später saß Hermine an ihren Hausaufgaben und schweifte immer wieder zu Snape ab. Wenn er wollte, dass sie zum Nachsitzen kam, schön und gut. Das hatte sie sich verdient. Sie hatte sogar damit gerechnet, weil sie seine Anordnung missachtet hatte. Aber doch nur, weil er so gemein gewesen war und sie ihm etwas entgegensetzen wollte.

Hermine beendete ihre Hausaufgaben und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Ginny und ein paar andere Gryffindors traf. Ginny lief zu ihr und zog sie zu den Sesseln. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du jemanden zum Reden brauchen. Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, was das heute mit Snape war?"

Als Hermine sich setzte, strich sie sich unbehaglich eine Locke hinters Ohr. "Ich glaube, ich hab vorhin Mist gebaut. Du hast ja selbst gemerkt, dass er ständig auf mir rum hackt ..."

"Lass mich raten. Du wolltest dich an ihm rächen ...?" Ginny blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Hermine grinste fadenscheinig. "Ich hab dir ja von dem Stärkungstrank erzählt. Erst wollte er mir nicht helfen und dann hat er mir einen zusammengestellt, mit der Anweisung, immer nur zwei Tropfen zu nehmen."

"Du hast dich nicht daran gehalten, oder?", ahnte Ginny.

Anstatt ihre Tat zu verharmlosen, nickte Hermine geständig. "Vorhin im Unterricht sind mir endgültig die Nerven durchgegangen und ich hab heimlich noch einen Tropfen genommen."

"Das muss ja ein Nachspiel haben", stellte Ginny mitfühlend fest.

Ihre Worte erreichten einen wunden Punkt. Snape hatte den Braten gleich gerochen und als sie mit Ginny zum Essen in die Große Halle ging und im selben Augenblick Snape seinen Platz aufsuchte, drehte sich ihr Magen um. Vielleicht war die Racheaktion nicht die Beste von ihren Ideen gewesen.


	8. 8

8

Snape warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, unter dem Hermine sich winzig klein fühlte, und ging mit ihr den Gang runter zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Seine langen Schritte waren zielgerichtet, er hatte wohl was Besonderes vor. Die Mühe, die Spannung zu erhöhen, indem er sie bis zur letzten Minute hinhielt, musste er sich gar nicht machen. Hermine war alles andere als optimistisch, dass die Strafarbeit für sie glimpflich ausgehen würde.

"Holen Sie sich einen Stuhl und setzen Sie sich da hin", sagte er und platzierte sich an seinem Pult.

Hermine, von einer inneren Unruhe erfüllt, setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Snape neutral. Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er interessiert daran.

"Allgemein gut", antwortete Hermine, obwohl sie sich wand. Meist waren die Momente, die ab ihrem Zusammenbruch spielten, unter einem Nebelschleier. Manchmal hob sich dieser jedoch und dann trudelte sie panisch in ein tiefes Loch.

"Sind Ihre Kopfschmerzen weg?"

"Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr", bestätigte sie schnell. Er musste sie für dumm halten, weil sie brav antwortete, aber sie wollte besser nichts aufschieben.

Snape rutschte tief in seinen Stuhl. Die Ellenbogen auf den Lehnen, legte er nachdenklich vor seinem Mund die Fingerspitzen aneinander. "Trotzdem ist Ihnen heute zufällig ein Tropfen Stärkungstrank zu viel aus der Flasche gerutscht."

Hermine spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. "Nein. Das war kein Zufall", sagte sie leise. "Ich habe mit Absicht mehr genommen." Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die plötzlich schlechte Erinnerungen wach rüttelten, und zog seine Fingerspitzen vor, auf die er einen leichten Druck ausübte. Er wusste bestimmt tausend Möglichkeiten, wie er sie bestrafen konnte und alle rasten durch seinen Kopf.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mein Gehör beschädigt worden wäre, aber das klang so, als hätten sie es mit Absicht getan", sagte er gedehnt.

Ängstlich sah sie auf. Seine Pupillen waren riesig und schienen immer größer zu werden.

Sie atmete durch und nickte. Dann sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. "Ich wollte Sie nicht retten. Ich hatte einen Zusammenbruch. Aber es ist nun mal so ausgegangen, dass Sie Leben. Ich hab erst davon erfahren, als ich aufgewacht bin. Sie hatten da schon drei Monate Zeit für die Aufarbeitung. Ich fange im Grunde erst damit an und ich will nicht glauben, dass ich meine Magie aufgebraucht habe, um einen Mann zu retten, der so unverschämt und undankbar ist und sich dann noch einen Spaß daraus macht, mich zu bestrafen."

Hermine beendete den Satz und presste ihre Hände an die Brust. Ihr Herz raste wieder und auf ihrer Haut prickelte etwas, das sich anfühlte wie Nadelstiche. Starr hielt sie seinen kalten Blick, während er sich langsam aufrecht hin setzte.

"Deshalb riskieren Sie Ihre Gesundheit?", fragte er spöttisch.

Ein weiterer Kloß gesellte sich zu dem anderen. Jetzt war sie wirklich in Erklärungsnot. Natürlich war es eine blöde Idee gewesen. Aber was sollte es ihn kümmern?

"Sie ziehen mich ins Lächerliche, egal was ich mache", entgegnete sie trotzig, "weil Sie mir nichts schuldig sein wollen. Aber das würden Sie ja nicht zugeben."

Snapes Augenlid zuckte. "Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge!", stieß er wütend aus.

"Das werde ich, wenn Sie mir sagen, dass ich mich irre."

Bedrohlich stellte er seine Fäuste auf den Tisch. "Ich bin Ihnen nichts schuldig."

"Dann kann Ihnen meine Gesundheit egal sein."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war tückisch und machte sie nervös. Sie ergriff ein weiteres Mal offen das Wort, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte.

"Wollen Sie mir jetzt sagen, wie meine Strafe aussieht?"

"Darüber habe ich zu entscheiden und zwar dann, wenn ich es möchte", entgegnete er trocken.

Einsichtig seufzte sie. Ihr Herzschlag wurde endlich wieder langsamer und mehr Stress wollte sie sich nicht zumuten. "Ja, Sir."

Snape maß sie kurz. "Sie haben etwas gesagt, das ich womöglich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte", schnitt er an.

"Ich war vorlaut. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich alles gesagt habe." Sie hoffte verbissen, damit durchzukommen.

"Trotzdem frage ich mich, wieso Sie nachlässig mit Ihrer Gesundheit umgehen", bemerkte Snape. Er zog tadelnd eine Braue hoch.

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich und sie wusste kaum, wie sie ihm in die Augen sehen sollte, die sie mit Erinnerungen überfluteten. Er war voller Blut. Sie sah zu, wie er schwächer und schwächer wurde, sich seine Lider schlossen und die Geräusche seiner Atmung verhallten.

Innerlich kämpfte sie schon mit den Tränen. Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, was sich da abgespielt hatte und wie es sie runter gezogen hatte?

Mittlerweile war genug Zeit für eine ausführliche Schilderung verstrichen, doch Hermine hüllte sich in Schweigen. In der Heulenden Hütte hatte sich alles entschieden, ohne dass sie die Kontrolle darüber gehabt hätte. Snape sagte zwar, dass er ihr nichts schuldig war, doch wer wusste schon, wie seine Worte zu verstehen waren. Er konnte das eine sagen und das andere meinen, schließlich hatte er das als Spion tun müssen, um zu überleben. Seltsam, dass er sich nun bei ihr darüber beschwerte, dass er noch lebte.

"Ich bin niemand, der Ihnen aus Dankbarkeit die Hand schütteln wird. Das sollten Sie sich hinter die Ohren schreiben." Hermine fuhr hoch, als er sprach. Orientierungslos sortierte sie seine Worte und stammelte eine Entschuldigung.

Reiß dich zusammen, dämliches Ding!

Sie durfte jetzt nicht schon wieder einknicken.

"Das habe ich schon. Ich kann mich im Moment ... nicht richtig konzentrieren." Sie hielt mutlos inne. Sie war schon viel offener gewesen, als sie sein wollte und wenn Snape es falsch auffasste, würde ihr anfälliger Körper bald einen Herzstillstand erleben.

Snape sank zurück in seinen Stuhl. "Soll ich erraten, woran das liegt?" Sein Mund nahm einen gehässigen Zug an.

Sofort schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Bitte nicht."

Er stieß nachdenklich die Luft aus und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Warum nicht?", fragte er sachlich. "Sie haben eine Meinung über mich und ich eine Meinung über Sie. Vielleicht finden wir die Ursache für Ihren Konzentrationsmangel dort."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot. Sie wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. "Oder Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit. Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt. Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht weiter aus."

"Wo haben Sie Ihren Mut gelassen, Gryffindor? Es ist mein Wunsch, dass Sie aufhören, sich zu zieren, bevor mir übel wird", fuhr er sie an, und Hermine durchzuckte seine schneidende Stimme wie ein Blitz. "Aber das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Granger, Sie haben während der Schlacht vielleicht einen Zusammenbruch gehabt, aber Sie sind auch über sich hinaus gewachsen. Ich sitze nur hier, weil Sie sich eingemischt haben. Doch ich werde mich nicht dafür bedanken. Ich hatte den Tod vor Augen und ich bin sicher, dass damit alles seine Richtigkeit gehabt hätte. Stattdessen muss ich mich wieder mit Schülern rum ärgern, die viel verweichlichter sind als Sie."

Als er seinen letzten Satz beendete, schlug Hermines Herz mit erstaunlich normaler Geschwindigkeit. Das war ja schon fast ein Lob gewesen und das erste Mal, dass sie sich durch ihn nicht eingeschüchtert fühlte.

"Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ich es gemacht habe", kommentierte sie mit, wie sie hoffte, fester Stimme. Sie war etwas weniger angespannt und auch der Blickkontakt löste keine Panik mehr aus. Ab da, wo sie ihren Zusammenbruch gehabt hatte, lag so ziemlich alles wieder unter einem Nebelschleier.

"Ihre Magie ist sehr ausgeprägt. Sie sollten darauf achten, sich nicht von ihr kontrollieren zu lassen, sonst verlieren Sie sie vielleicht irgendwann. Sie müssen sie kontrollieren." In Snapes Augen lag ein leidenschaftlicher Glanz. So hatte er bisher nur von den Dunklen Künsten in seinem Unterricht gesprochen. Sein Wissen über Zauberei war außergewöhnlich. Nur so hatte er alle täuschen können.

Versonnen nickte Hermine. "Vorausgesetzt, dass ich nochmal zusammen breche, dann kontrolliert", murmelte sie selbstironisch.

"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich dann nicht in der Nähe bin", entgegnete er mit Grabesstimme. In Verbindung mit seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht und den schwarzen Augen war er richtig unheimlich.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später ließ Snape sie gehen. Aber Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was in dieser Zeit passiert war, weil eigentlich nichts passiert war. Sie hatten sich weiter unterhalten, wie davor auch. Insofern war das Nachsitzen also doch glimpflich ausgegangen.


End file.
